


Metamorphoses

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Smut, eros and psyche au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: It was meant to be simple. Yuri was never meant to fall in love and Serena was never meant to gaze on his face but alas, hardships had followed on the union of passion and soul.





	1. Chapter 1

_“What a beauty Princess Serena is!”_

_“The Gods themselves blessed her.”_

_“The very incarnation of the Goddess Ray!”_

_“Praise be to the Princess!”_

_“Surely the Goddess lain with a lucky mortal for Serena to have such beauty!”_

_“May her beauty forever bless us.”_

_“Goddess Ray must envy her beauty.”_

_“What innocence!”_

_“Her beauty is nothing to Serena.”_

_"Her grace alone!”_

_“If I could obtain a lock of her hair…”_

_“Merely touching the hem of her dress is a blessing.”_

_“We must build a temple in her honor!”_

_“I would kiss the ground Princess Serena walks on.”_

_“Send prayers to Serena, Goddess Divine!”_

_“Praise Serena!”_

.

.

.

.

.

Ray did not consider herself a violent goddess. As the Goddess of Love and Beauty, all things associated with her were only of pleasure and bliss – only the loveliest thoughts were ever in her mind. All had loved her at first sight. Humans worshipped her in droves and Gods fought for the chance to bask in her beauty. That was how the universe ordained it. However, as of late – Ray had noticed a change.

At first, she thought it a cruel joke by one of the other gods – someone taking their petty revenge upon what she held dear, the love her worshippers gave her. Ray could have laughed and ignored such tactics. But it went on. Her temples had gone barren and her worshippers lessened in numbers by the day. There were those who were adamant worshippers of her, completing daily rituals in her honor. They were nowhere to be found. Ray found herself in quite a predicament and more so, she was simply confused by the change. Where had they gone? Why would those silly humans abandon the Goddess of Love and Beauty?

Had a curse descended upon them causing their sight to be blinded?

Was she forgotten?

_No, impossible!_

She couldn’t figure it out.

So, one day, an ordinary day – Ray had disguised herself as a white dove and hid herself amongst a town where one of her more prolific temples lay. There, she had first heard the name of that odious slip of a girl, Serena.

Serena. Serena! _Serena_!

That was all she heard.

The gossip among them all was how glorious her beauty was – how fair and dainty she was. How her eyes shined brighter than any jewel on earth, her smile made the sun weep, and her complexion could only be described as the glow of the moon and the glory of the stars. Humanity did not deserve such a woman like her.

Ray was not one to grow angry.

It was a mere phase. That’s what she told herself. There had been other great beauties that people praised for a few moments and once they grew bored, they came before their Goddess – kneeling. But with each passing year, the praise for Serena increased. As the child matured, Ray’s own worshippers faltered and the festering heat of jealousy bubbled in her gut. This child of all things had taken away her followers. The more insulting rumors were the ones who claimed that Serena was merely her in human skin – as though she needed to be in a form of a human girl to retain their love.

She could’ve torn her hair out from the sheer rage. But worse yet – all Ray could think of was the humans abandoning her. If they had worshipped this human instead, she would fade away from memory and she would cease to exist. Her fine hair withering away to grey, her skin tightening and wrinkling in the blink of an eye, her eyes becoming dull and lifeless instead of the jewels poets had prized them for. She would be nothing.

She couldn’t let that happen.

Serena needed to be eliminated.

But _how_ was the question of the age? Ray admitted she was not the most vindictive among the Gods. Then again, she hadn’t ever known what jealousy was. She had only seen it in the eyes of humans or in the eyes of the other immortals. Often times, they were geared against her and each time she could only laugh and blow a kiss. Such petty emotions were beneath her. This was the wake-up call, the karmic swing of the pendulum delivering all the rage she incurred and festered due to her. Ray found it horrific.

That’s what she needed to do – tip the scale back against the child. And for that, she needed help.

With a note sent on the west wind, she called her dutiful son to her. A wild card amongst the Gods, more feared than anything else. Only hushed whispers followed him as no one dared stare at his face with sheer loathing lest they find themselves struck in the heart with a poisoned arrow, driven mad in lust for who they hated most as a cruel joke. The only ones who he listened to were the King of the Gods - even then, it was only if he could find benefit and on the rare occasion to alleviate boredom, and his mother.

Her words had a power over him that only a mother could know. He usually couldn’t find it within himself to refuse any request of hers, no matter how small or grandiose they were.

She waited.

And waited.

For three nights she waited till he finally arrived at her temple, his wings slowly dissipating as he descended down and the soles of his sandals touched the marble flooring. He bowed. “Good evening, dearest Mother. How are we on this evening?”

“You’re _late_ , Yuri.” Her arms were crossed over her chest and her cheeks puffed as her bottom lip formed a pout.

“… in a mood, I see.” Yuri straightened up and poised his hands on his hips, his stance somewhat rebellious and cocky. “And forgive my tardiness Mother, but you mentioned nowhere it was an urgent matter, so I thought it best to finish up a few quick tasks.”

Oh, if only she could rain down lightening from the heavens to show how urgent this matter was. But alas, she could not conjure such dramatics. “Whenever I call for you, it is _always_ urgent.”

Yuri raised a brow, disbelief written all over his eyes. He didn’t recall many urgent matters – maybe occasionally calling upon him as an excuse for another god to owe her a favor by persuading him to raise his bow. “Alright, I’ll bite. What’s so important?”

Ray sighed. “The humans have abandoned me.”

His usually disinterested eyes grew wide and his grip on his bow tightened. “Impossible!”

“They have! They have abandoned me and instead are worshipping some human princess. How could they?!” The tense aura she emitted had become worse, feeling the pent-up energy for the past few nights building up. She needed to move. To pace about her temple. To scream and shout and vent all she could.

But Yuri… the shock of his mother’s words was replaced with another brand of shock. “Wait, a… this is about a mortal?” The skepticism in his voice was difficult to hide as he tried to piece together exactly what the problem she had was.

“Do you not listen?!” She screeched, her nails digging into the soft skin of her palms.

“Mother, you’re overreacting.” Yuri’s tone was plain, his spirit hardly in his words of comfort – if they could even be called that. He couldn’t feign niceties, not now when he was watching her experience a tantrum of all things. Though her anger was justified – any god would feel anger in this situation. His mother had heard of the droves of worshippers flocking to a human princess by the name of Serena. He had heard the same and hoped to keep it secret from his mother for a little while, not knowing her reaction whether it be flattery or wrath.

It was neither.

She wanted vengeance, something he wasn’t quite used to seeing from his loving and soft mother. That was more what she inspired in her favorite lover. Perhaps he rubbed off more on her than just his essence for there she was, pacing the marble floor – dangerously close to biting her nail in frustration. But the stress had taken a toll on her. Somehow, a scowl had clawed its way to her normally cheerful and bright features. Her hair had become unruly from the excess of her fingers running through it, the constant smoothing and yanking – it held not its usual sheen and length. More so, he could swear those were dark circles under her eyes – the sign of how serious this ordeal had become. Yuri had never seen her in such a state. “I’m sure the girl just has the current fashionable hair or something of the like. You know how silly mortals are with their fads.”

Ray stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. If she were not the Goddess of Love and instead a bringer of death, Yuri might have felt fear coursing through his immortal veins. But as it was… he chuckled. Frowns and furrowed brows did not flatter her gentle skin. “If that were the case, they would’ve gotten bored of her. This is different. Do you know what they said?!”

“What?”

“They said…!” She placed her hand over her heart, as though to try and steady herself. “They called her my incarnation. Comparing _my_ beauty to that of a human’s…!” Her eyes shone with the tears glistening and threatening to fall – even in a moment of grief and disarray, she was a stunning sight. Yuri almost snorted; there was no human that could match the beauty of a god’s, least of all his fair mother.

The very portrait of beauty herself.

In an effort to try and be sincere, Yuri took it upon himself to walk towards her, kneeling before her and taking her hands into his – grasping tightly onto her warm hands and kissed her palms. “These humans have lost their way, Mother. Your beauty is beyond compare.”

Ray smiled softly, the tears falling in slow streaks down her smooth cheeks – droplets falling onto Yuri’s hands. She sat down on a bench and Yuri laid his head on her lap, trying to perform his duties as a son. Play the loving role as her oldest child. She removed her hands from his grasp and instead was running them through his soft hair, reveling in his wavy locks. “You are good to your mother, dear Yuri.” She felt the smile he had, seeing his cheeks rise. Ray cooed and praised him, telling him how good it was for him to come and comfort her – forgetting that she had called him to her side.

But he didn’t feel the need to bring it up.

Not when she commended him for his minimal actions to ease her afflictions. “You are my dearest child…”

“I know, Mother.”

“Which is why… as you are my dearest son, I must ask you and _only_ you for such a task.” Yuri nodded, hardly paying attention as he grew content with the soft petting and warm touch in his hair – a mother’s touch so it seemed. Her touch spread to the fine hairs along the nape of his neck and over his back till he fell his quiver be pulled. “Yuri – I need you to use your arrow.”

He sprang up, suddenly alert and away from his mother’s touch. She was reaching for his arrows. She… what?

“For what purpose? Is there a new lover who needs some… _inspiration_?” Those were some of the more ridiculous tasks his mother had sought him for and each time his father’s wrath was evoked. He learned before how much of a game it was between them, an odd ritual that he found annoying. But still – to be so brazen as to reach for his poisoned arrows. Had it slipped her mind, even for a moment that such carelessness could be the tipping point to chaos?

Ray shook her head. “No, dear child.” She leaned over, her hands reaching out and taking hold of Yuri’s face – cradling it in her hands. “I _implore_ you; take that poisoned arrow to Serena and have her be smitten for the most hideous creature.”

“… a what?” He pouted; that sounded ridiculous. Not to mention _boring_.

“A hideous creature, my love. Be creative, I don’t care.”

“… why not just have Father smite her? Or even ask one of the other Gods?” There were many others were would have been more than happy to take up arms in her name.

Ray shook her head and her grip on his face tightened, pulling him forward and forcing his eyes to stare right up at her. Her gaze bearing deep to his core. “There is _no one_ I trust more than you, Yuri. I cannot entrust this task to anyone else!” She wanted that Princess to be in the arms of a hideous creature, be it an unfortunate spawn of a union between a god and a mortal or a wild boar – whatever it was, she wanted her to fall. Fall and descend to the lowest of depths so all those who dared worship her name would mock her and be freed from her spell. Their minds cleared and begging the forgiveness of the true Goddess, atoning for the great wrongs they have committed against her.

Only Yuri could do this. Only he, with arrows that could poison any creature – man or immortal and have them overcome with desire. Their minds cloudy with lust – short sighted in what they thought was love. That was his power and it was a fearsome power at that. Her dastardly wishes were only possible in his hands.

“Tell me you accept, Yuri. Be my good boy.” Her hands left his cheeks and smoothed his hair in quick and soothing strokes. “Accept this and show her and the other foolish mortals what their hubris brings.”

She was… she was serious in this ludicrous request. His lovely mother had lost her mind. In terms of what other gods had done in their moments of lunacy, this was tame. But he supposed… falling for a creature that could never sate her lust or return her love would drive this human to her own lunacy. Perhaps that was Ray’s goal. But truth be told, it didn’t matter. All he knew was that his mother had come to him in her hour of need. And what was he to do?

“… of course, Mother.” His grin was wide as his eyes closed with her lips pressed against his forehead, her blessings upon him. “You have my word – I swear on the River Styx and my honor as the God of Lust, Serena shall trouble you no more.”

 

\---

 

The anxieties that came with being the youngest child were severe. The constant comparisons and expectations placed upon them due to the actions of the eldest were a torture to bear. But more so was the weight of their own merit and gifts and what that meant for their future.

Serena was the youngest and she was usually treated as the most delicate of the bunch. Her older sisters were twins and held as beauties in their own regard. Naturally, it came as no surprise that she too inherited such looks. But hers… hers were beyond expectations.

They proclaimed her as a blessing where Serena could only feel it as a curse placed upon her in her mother’s womb. As a child, she fought against that as best she would. Whenever she fell, and they worried over the slightest scratch, she would square up her shoulders and immediately rise again and perform another fool-hardy endeavor. That was what she did best – contradict all those who undermined her.

But the older she got, the harder it was to break away. The more her body developed, and face matured, the harder it was to try and fight and keep up the brutish and foolish nature she had. She could hardly leave the palace lest people stop and marvel at her – worship her.

The incarnation of beauty.

Ironically, for all her beauty – Serena had only known misery for it. No friends as all considered themselves unworthy and never gained a single love. Oh, there were those who admired her and praised her… but from afar. They thought of her as a goddess, treating her as though she were Ray herself.

She sighed, staring out at her balcony and keeping her gaze at the setting sun. It was nearly gone now – another day wasted behind the palace walls. At this point, she wished she were like Grace or Gloria, they were able to live their lives.

They could find happiness and love and friends.

Her face was a curse and her very skin a prison to which she knew no escape. Maybe her parents were blasphemers – angering the Gods while she grew in her mother’s womb and rather than taking their justifiable rage against them, it was thrust upon the child.

She would know of nothing but loneliness. 

But now, she wasn’t alone. Unbeknownst to her, another being had dropped himself on her roof – keeping an eye on her as a snake encircled his wrist. He cloaked his wings around him, acting as a shield against passersby – mortals could not see him if his wings were unveiled. It wouldn’t help his mother’s reputation.

The God of Lust outside the room of the famed Princess Serena – said to be more beautiful than Goddess Ray?

It _must_ be her in human form!

Yuri snorted – he could imagine the fury his mother would have.

“So that’s the slip of a girl…” He could only see the back of her head and how high her hair was held up by a yellow cloth woven in – giving him a clear view of her dainty neck and her statuesque back. Even if her posture was lazy, merely leaning over the balcony – from the back, she was pretty.

He almost felt sorry.

Sorry that mortals had gotten so used to mediocrity that they blinded themselves so badly to this girl. But that the lot she was dealt with. And as fate would have it, the girl needed to suffer for her transgression. Yuri raised his arm over his back, removing an arrow from his quiver, setting it into position in his bow.

It would be easy. Simply strike the girl and while she bent over in pain, unsure of what was happening – he’d thrust the snake into the air as bait for a greedy and foolish animal to come pouncing up and Serena’s eyes to meet it.

Yuri loaded the arrow, keeping his sights on the girl and watched as she dropped down to her knees.

“Goddess Ray,” he heard her voice and he grimaced – it was deeper than he would’ve thought. “In my next life… I beg you, make me ugly.”

In his mind, it made no sense. Why would anyone wish for ugliness? More so, such a prayer would never reach his mother – she was praying to the wind and it fell on deaf ears.

Yuri drew the arrow and bowstring back, setting his sights on the girl in question. He whistled, hoping the slightest bit of noise would make the girl turn and he’d be able to make a smooth and quick strike to her heart. The wind carried his low and ominous tune and he watched Serena turn around, her eyes wide and alert as the cloth in her hair loosened under the swift breeze, her hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back.

That gave him pause and Yuri was forced to stare in wonder at her. He had a full view of this girl that all had praised. He could see very plainly why mortals were taken aback by her, why they felt the need to praise this girl. But to the extent as they had – to call her the very the incarnation of his mother? As beauty itself? Yuri laughed, his gut clenched from the pain. “The mortals have indeed lost their mind…! Mother’s lost it too…” Yuri muttered under his breath. There was no comparison. Serena hadn’t his mother’s fine hair, the sophistication in how she held herself up – no confidence in herself as she was praying to be made ugly as though life was so cruel to her. It was insulting, angering him down to his core. He could see why mortals liked her at first glace and perhaps from a distance but as he was now, as close as could be upon an intimate moment – Yuri hated her for making him pause for even a moment.

But that was all it took.

In just a moment, Yuri’s grip on his arrow loosened and the snake had grown wary – tired of being bunched around his wrist and bit him. Yuri winced, standing up in an abrupt manner and thrust the snake – forgetting himself in his distraction as he drew his arm back and the tip of the arrow scratched his thigh, drawing blood.

Panic flooded him as he inhaled sharply through his nose; he had been scratched! And for a moment, the world stopped. He felt no warmth of the sun – nothing compared to the fire flowing through his veins and encircling his heart, no wind upon his skin, no bird songs or signs of life. Merely the deafening silence of his own heartbeat as he stared at Princess Serena.

For all the times he had struck others with his arrows – gods and mortals alike, Yuri had always laughed when the blade pierced their hearts and their senses left them. The only course of action driving them were their lust and attraction to the first creature they laid their eyes upon – driving themselves to madness in the frenzy to have their warm body pressed to their own. The scorching heat alone was enough to make him question his status as immortal being, if he could experience death as his body burned him from the inside out. Thoughts of this Princess were flooding his mind – remembering how others worshipped her, had her in their sights, laid claim upon her and such thoughts made him seethe. His breathing was heavy as he shook his head – the blade hadn’t pierced his heart!

He shouldn’t be affected! It was his own arrow! Why weren’t the Gods immune to their own weapons?! Had the universe been cruel in their design…

He dropped to his knees, unable to fully grasp the sensations he was feeling toward this woman. He had never known… desire. The sheer longing of hearing her heartbeat, her heat against his own, their scents and hands interlocking as he cherished her. She was not a beauty comparable to his mother. No… no, she was… she was in a different league all on her own, a beauty that could not compare. And that hatred he felt moments ago had only grown and evolved to hate for himself. The madness was getting to him. And worse, he knew even though his eyes were staring right into hers, she could see nothing. She was merely searching – wondering where the snake had come from and seeing right past him.

Those eyes… He wondered what the shade of her eyes were. Probably a pale blue, something to match her hair. Maybe a rich brown. Yuri wouldn’t go as adventurous as to compare her eyes to that of his dear Mother but… the shade of green, like emeralds basking in the glow of the sunset against her skin. There was a reason the mortals were beguiled by her and that made it all the worse.

His fingers twitched, slowly raising up in a shaky manner as he thought about how it would feel. She was there, right there. A few simple movements and Yuri would be able to grasp her hair that held the glow of the night sky and her skin that shone like the moon – what _was_ he thinking?!

He needed to run!

Yuri stood back up and kicked off the roof, flying as fast as the wind could take him and as far as he could go – he’d reach the ends of the earth if he could. There was no going to his mother, not now. He couldn’t bear it – to tell her to her face he had failed and worse yet, fallen for Princess instead.

She’d call him a traitor and ask another god to dispose this girl.

No, he couldn’t allow that!

Yuri stopped upon a hill and screamed, punching the ground repeatedly as he cursed fate’s cruel humor. He cursed his father for laying with this mother and causing his birth. And worse, he cursed his mother for giving him this task and getting so worked up over a human. Cursed the King of the Heavens for allowing him to run as rampant as he had. Somewhere, the Fates were laughing at him and he cursed them too. Yuri could curse every single last person he could think of but one.

Only the Princess Serena.

She was the sole one in his thoughts that were spared any such cruelty and not from lack of effort. He wanted to curse her the most and make her prayer become reality. Relieve her of this life so she could find ugliness in her next, to spare him the torment. He could see her in her final moments, he could be the one to send her off. And she would be beneath him, with his hand wrapped around her throat and she’d beg as her breath hitched in soft gasps.

He’d make her beg… beg for his touch and his kiss and his love. His hands would move down her body and every crevice of hers was open for him to lay worship upon away from prying eyes. Every vile thought he wanted to have regarding her turned to her legs wrapped around him as he moved against her, repeating her name over and over as he delved deeper into the embracing madness. Yuri growled, feeling the fire in his blood engulf him once more. Worse yet, such thoughts were making him…

“Damn it!”

Yuri was shaking as he gripped the soil beneath his nails, clawing at the earth as his other hand pulled at his tunic. His face grew hot and his chest tight. The scratch on his thigh… it grew, a long thin red line extended up his leg and past his hip. It wouldn’t be long till the scratch traveled up his chest and reached his heart. The more he struggled, the more painful the inevitable would become.

Right now, he still had some control of himself. The only way out was to relieve himself within Serena… perhaps being around her would… it would calm this fire gnawing at him. He needed to succumb to his feelings lest he make a complete fool of himself. But the problem was his mother.

He had never disobeyed her before. And worse, he promised to rid this girl. To make her fall for a hideous creature – on his honor as a God. “… I have to have her…” He snarled, teeth grit as sharp puffs of air were set from his mouth.

Yuri just needed to hide this from her. He never lied to his mother before and was uncertain of what kind of guilt that would bring or the wrath he’d incur. Then again, he’d never felt madness of this magnitude before and in such a state, he needed to satisfy the growing flames in his heart rather than his mother’s irrational jealousy and hypothetical anger. His heart began to slow down as he closed his eyes, envisioning Serena once again.

He could curse her the most.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Serena shall marry._

_No human shall hold the title of Husband._

_You shall foster no mortal in your home._

_The unnatural glow of the Divine shall take her hand._

_The winged serpent to warm the Princess’s bed._

_Be her Husband. Call her Wife. Bear his children._

_A creature feared by all – from the lowest slave to the King of the Heavens._

_Be wary of the flames that will ensnare her._

_They’ve taken hold of the serpent she will call Husband.”_

.

.

.

.

.

The oracle had been clear – as clear as one could possibly be.

An arduous journey the King and Queen had set forth to find the fate of their youngest girl. For all the praise she had been given about her beauty, not a single suitor had set forth their name to be drawn as worthy of her hand. It worried them. The worry increased when Serena told them of how a snake flew over her balcony, seemingly coming from nowhere! It was an omen – good or bad, they were unsure. Hence the visit to the oracle. But sadly, as worried as they were before about the fate of their daughter’s status as an unmarried woman, the foretelling of her future caused more sorrow.

“Wait, I’m sorry… what?” It was a difficult truth to accept. Serena had trouble merely wrapping her mind around it – how quickly her life had just flipped around. “So not only am I to be married but it’s… to a what?!”

Her mother cried, no longer able to hold back her tears and wrapped her arms around her and held her tight to her bosom. Crying and shrieking and pleading to the Gods to spare her youngest daughter of such a horrific fate. Her father was quiet, merely patting her head and his eyes sullen as he looked away.

Serena felt like the cold hand of death had reached out and dragged her to the underworld, unable to give payment to ferry her way across and trapped between the two worlds. She had a physical body and yet, all her senses had dulled. Her mother’s tight embrace and tears staining her clothes were nothing upon her. She wanted to feel something, anything really if to awaken her heart, but she could not. Still unable to process the news.

A winged serpent.

And they weren’t even going to contest it.

There was a curse on the tip of her tongue but with no energy to expel them in her shocked state. This was her own fault – if she hadn’t told her parents of the strange sight of the snake the other night, they never would’ve visited the oracle and never have received that prophecy.

This was her own doing.

And for that, she felt nothing. Nothing when her mother refused to let her out of her sight for the evening, cooing and praying over her and telling her how she was meant to act to her husband. Nothing when the servants had prepared funeral attire – _funeral_ , like she was being sent off to her death instead of her husband. Though, if truth be told – it might as well have been death. Nothing when her father laid his hands on her mother, practically tearing her away from her. She only started to feel something when her father told her to walk. And they followed her.

The slow march to the sea. Her feet ached, and it was the first bit of feeling she felt since the news broke. Serena could feel her heart racing; the curses had built up in her tongue over the past night. Everything in her was becoming alert to the unfortunate state she found herself in. She glanced over at the side of the rocky cliffs and watched the waves crashing in on the shore. The salty breeze was something that bothered her senses and yet she welcomed it all at once.

There were people down below at the beach, walking along the shore line and others were playing in the waters, laughing and splashing about. She couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous, wishing that was her.

“… I’ve always wanted to see the sea.” Serena mumbled under her breath as she kicked the pebbles along the path.

“Serena!” Her mother said in a harsh whisper. “Don’t kick the rocks!”

She wanted to laugh; even in her final moments, her mother gathered up the strength to speak through her sobs just to scold her and tell her what to do. And usually, she followed her words. Whatever her mother told her to do, what to say, how to act – Serena did exactly that. The rationale was if she proved herself to be obedient, then she’d be given a little freedom, they would restrain her less. But it had the opposite effect and by now, she didn’t know how to free herself. Each time, the orders became a little harder to follow. And she wondered what the tipping point would be.

Ironically, it was a pebble.

With a heavy sigh, Serena raised up her foot and kicked some more pebbles. They skipped along the cliff side and she watched some of them topple over and immediately, she felt her wrist being pulled and her whole body violently yanked around. “Serena!” Her mother was no longer speaking in a hushed tone. “Please! Behave yourself!”

“… or _what_?” She snapped; that was the only way Serena could describe her behavior as she pulled back her wrist from her mother’s grasp and her back faced the sea. “I’ll get in trouble? Won’t be able to go outside today? What, Mother!” Her breathing had become ragged and angry tears welled up. This was it. There was nothing more to be had. Serena reached up to wipe her eyes and heard her mother click her tongue in disapproval.

“Serena, you’ll mess up your pretty face if you cry.”

“You’re crying!”

“But this is _your_ wedding day. You need to look immaculate. Your husband will not tolerate a disobedient wife on top of a disheveled one.”

A faint gasp of disbelief, almost a chuckle really, escaped her. It was still about her beauty. No matter how beautiful she could look on the outside, nothing her mother did could change the rebellious fervor that churned within her gut. Her beauty was all people had noticed – even her own mother and now she was to be delivered to a husband who was the same.  There was no end to this life. She was born in beauty and under her parents’ control and now she would be wed in beauty and under her husband’s control. And she would die in beauty and under the Gods’ mercy.

Her father approached her, gripping onto her forearm and forcing her to walk backwards toward the edge of the cliff. “Serena, do not disrespect us. Not on this day, you will bring the Gods’ wrath upon us.”

She was so tired of following these senseless orders.

“… fuck you.” Serena smirked, knowing these would be her final words. And she saw her father’s hand rise and she felt a bit of pride surge through her. Maybe if he struck her hard enough, she’d fall over the edge and plummet into the ocean. And she would be reborn as an unfortunate child, doomed to be ordinary. She would welcome every bit of it and was happy that her last words would be those of spite.

But her father’s hand never came down. Instead, a strong gust of wind came between and blinded him for a moment – pushing her off the cliff rather than striking her. Serena’s eyes widened, the sight of the cliff becoming smaller and her father leaning over the edge was nothing but a speck on her vision. Even her mother’s screams were off in the distance, she could hardly hear them against the roars of the waves.

Serena closed her eyes, waiting for the moment a beast to rise up from the ocean and swallowed her whole. That or her body would slam into the water and break apart. Maybe she would… maybe she would find peace in such a death.

Her back hit upon something soft – it wasn’t the water. And the sweet embrace of death never came. Her body shook, and she opened her eyes – seeing the sky above her and hearing the calm of the ocean. She could still see the cliff side and she still felt the cold air of the wind blowing through her hair and water droplets splashing on her arm. Why wasn’t she dead? Or was she dead and this was just a hallucination?

“Hey, ya done staring at the sky?” The young, boyish voice called out to her and suddenly, she saw a face above her. He was staring over her, smiling widely and waving at her. “Hello? Did you hit your head somewhere?”

Who…?

“Am I dead?”

He shook his head and dropped down. Serena immediately sat up and saw what he was sitting on and what caught her. There was a cloud beneath them and a young boy with a shine almost radiating like the sun was sitting across from her, cross-legged and staring. “Nope! I caught you. Geez, I meant for that to be nicer, but that guy was about to hit you!” Serena grimaced upon realizing that. Her father nearly struck her for her smart mouth. But it was fine. He didn’t lay a single hand on her. She was fine.

And more importantly, she was away from him and her mother. She clenched her hands tightly as they bunched in her lap. The realization hadn’t really hit her – she had yet to accept that she was married.

Wait!

Serena leaned forward and crawled, her face dangerously close to the boy whose own face was turning a slight shade of pink. “Are you… supposed to be my husband?” She prayed not. She wasn’t looking to babysit what was supposed to be a loving companion.

The boy shook his hands, laughing slightly. “Oh! Oh no! Don’t misunderstand! My name is Sora – I’m the West Wind. I was just picking you up as a favor.”

“… for who?”

“Your husband, of course - dummy!” He flicked her forehead, causing her to back off a bit and the tips of her ears inflamed from her embarrassment. “He’s still preparing for you, so I figured, ‘got some free time on my hands’ and I’m so nice, why not?” With a toothy grin, Sora patted the cloud beneath them and they began moving at a swift pace. Serena fell over, trying her best to clutch onto the cloud and stand her ground. But how was she supposed to take hold of a cloud of all things?

Sora… God of the West Wind… there was no envoy sent to fetch her, but an actual God and he seemed relaxed around her. Serena would think it a joke. Gods weren’t often known for aiding humans unless there was something in return for them. But if he had been sent as a request from her husband… he must be a powerful kind of person. Even if he was a winged serpent.

He leaned in a bit, his eyes a slightly brighter shade than her own as he studied her. “Eh… you’re really pretty – even for a human, no wonder you’re his consort!”

Serena sighed; it was always her beauty. “Yea, I’ve heard that before…” She muttered, not even offering a thanks – even if it was a compliment from a God, she had heard it too many times before and had stopped caring. “So… you know my husband?”

“Of course!”

“Then… who is he?”

“You don’t already know?!” His eyes were wide, and Serena merely nodded at his shock. He had thought she would know, especially who he was sending her to. Then again, when Yuri had approached him with a favor like this, he had asked him to be quiet about it. ‘Go straight to her and make no stops. Tell no one’ he had said, and was rather… frantic in his demeanor, in such a way that he’d never seen before. Sora had chalked it up to pre-wedding jitters, though this was the strangest sort of arrangement he’d seen. Never known any of the Gods to keep their interest in a mortal quiet. Though that was probably the safest route as he had rarely seen it end well. But he had heard of this girl – fair beauty to match that of Ray’s. It was no wonder Yuri wanted her. “Ah, well then… I don’t think it’s my place to say then. Introductions like that are better in person. Speaking of introductions, is it normal for humans to _not_  do one?”

Serena blinked, taking her a few moments to realize what he was asking before it dawned on her and she straightened herself up. “I’m Princess Serena of…” Her voice trailed off mid-introduction, realizing that was no longer her proper title. She was now Serena… wife of… the unknown monster. It wasn’t as satisfying as it could be, starting out a new life. She sighed. “I’m Serena.” That’s who she was now. Just Serena.

Sora nodded, realizing all too quickly she was not much of a talkative type once he admitted he wouldn’t tell her who her husband was. Ordinarily, Sora would’ve. He had no qualms about such a thing and thought it rather odd that she didn’t know she was being sent to the God of Desire. He half-expected her to be giddy as could be, excited by her good fortunes. To be led off by a procession of happy on-lookers and parents wishing her the best rather than almost striking her.

If that man had managed to scar her face… Sora was certain there would be a God’s wrath upon him and there would be a poisoned arrow of a different kind. He’d have to tell Yuri of that… that’d go over well. Sora pouted, the conversation was already dull in his mind.

He turned his attention back to Serena.

She was staring off in every which direction, watching the tides and the birds and her eyes so wide with wonder and curiosity. She had never been so far from home before. The most she had ventured was within the city and its walls, but never beyond – she was never allowed to for fear of being carted away to distant and unknown lands by strangers. Ironically, the thing happening now.

Thoughts turned to what her husband would be like. She’d been told he would be no human… either a creature or an immortal, she was uncertain. But she had to think positively regarding this. Maybe with her new life, she’d gain freedoms she never had with her parents. Now she could go outside, make friends, have a companion of some sort… Her thoughts turned to what the night would be bring.

Companionship. She’d have do more than just be an ear for him to listen to but accompany him to bed and…! Her face reddened and her grip on her dress tightened. Her mother told her to lie still and not to protest or complain or anything of the like – ‘keep your mouth shut’, she said. A difficult task since she was quite vocal about tasks she abhorred. And that was simply advice for a _normal_ marriage, but she hadn’t even seen him yet!

Or what kind of man was he?

Kind?

Gentle?

Dishonest?

Loathsome?

He could be anything.

“Ah, Lord Sora-” Serena tried to start off respectfully, addressing the God with a proper title but he gave off an expression of pure confusion and almost like a bitter taste had wormed its way into his mouth. She adjusted herself. “Er, uh… _Sora_ , tell me – what kind of person is he?”

That question gave him pause. How was he to answer this in the most sensible way without giving exactly who it was away? What could he reveal about Yuri that wouldn’t automatically give him away to this mortal? Sora snapped his fingers. “He’s a dick!”

Her eyes narrowed and her lips furled to form a pout. Serena resigned herself to being patient instead. She could assess what he was like in person much better. She knew what would happen; the moment he saw her face, he’d just talk about her beauty and compliment that alone and she’d be nothing more than a pretty ornament passed from her parent’s home to this new one. Wherever it was. Across a vast ocean.

She didn’t ask further and Sora assumed that was all the information she needed, and he wasn’t in the mood to give off more anyways.

For the rest of the trip, both were quiet. Which was for the best. Serena could only focus on her surroundings and how they changed to a new and wondrous horizon. They had left the sea and were now traveling across a lush field. It seemed untouched by mortals and filled her with such peace and tranquility that Serena forgot for a moment that this was not her ideal situation.

They lowered down and upon closer inspection, Serena noticed a field of tall grass and colorful flowers. It didn’t look like the barley fields back at home or even a normal garden. The trees were endless, providing shade by the unnaturally clear lake – like a gateway to a mirrored realm. The entire place seemed boundless in its joy. They reached the ground as Sora stopped them under what was probably the biggest tree Serena had ever seen, surrounded by pink and purple flowers. “Well, we’re here!”

Serena threw all caution to the wind and jumped off the cloud, giving no thought if the ground would open and swallow her whole or if this whole field was nothing but a figment of her imagination. But she felt the soft grass, the quiet calls of the birds flying overheard and silence. There was nothing but silence for miles on end. “… we’re what? There’s nothing here?” How would they have arrived?

Was this her new home?

She spun around, waiting for something to pop up at the corner of her eye and a fantastical beast to grab her, whisking her away from this scenery to one of dread and darkness. Serena plopped under the tree, suddenly feeling overcome with exhaustion. It didn’t make sense…

She hadn’t done anything…

_No… stay awake…!_

There was no real exertion from the day’s activities aside from the excitement of nearly falling to her death. Serena couldn’t put her finger on it but there was something wrong in the air. Something making her eyelids heavy and her head droop. Her chest constricted, and she felt herself sink closer to the ground till the unnatural flowers were her bed. She was losing herself.

_Wake up…_

_I need to…_

She needed to meet her husband and every bit of force she used to keep her eyes open only resulted in her vision blurring. She tried to open her mouth, to scream and sit up and reach out to Sora for help, to explain what the hell was happening! But sleep was calling. She couldn’t though, not in such a strange place even though it was quiet and tranquil, the perfect conditions for relaxation.

In the brief instance of her eyes shut, she felt a warm brush of lips on her forehead and her eyes shot open. There was no longer that heavy feeling of sleep looming over her as she heaved, breathing heavily and wondered why it was so dark when before it was bright and sunny – the picturesque scene of a spring day. But it wasn’t just the time that had gone by in the blink of an eye. Everything was different now.

Rather than a field and a warm breeze with tall grass and flowers in the air, there was this… building. Walls around her and a large window with the shades drawn in. Serena squinted, hardly able to make out what else was there as her eyes adjusted to the dark.

This was a room alright… meaning she was in someone’s home.

But the problem was when did she get there. And more importantly, how? Last she remembered, she was with Sora who was delivering her to her husband. Where was he now? And was this her husband’s home? Or was all this… some sort of trap? A million questions were running through her mind, she felt certain to burst at any moment.

“Are you comfortable?”

Serena jumped in surprise and her heart practically leapt into her throat as she didn’t expect anyone else to be in the room with her. Where was this man? She rubbed her eyes, trying to make out any bit of him. But all she could see was a dark figure at the foot of her bed.

A bed!

She was on a bed… meaning this man intended to…!

“Who are you?” Her voice was stern, and she did all she could to study the surroundings in case of a necessary quick escape. “Identify yourself right now!”

The mattress sunk in as he crept on there, the man slowly crawling toward her. “You needn’t worry about that…” His voice was low and soft, almost trying to sound comforting – inviting even as she felt his touch on her ankle.

Serena grabbed the first object she felt on the nightstand and flung it toward the man, seeing it bounce off his head and he moved back, hissing in pain – at least his hand was no longer on her skin and she intended to keep it that way. “I said, identify yourself!”

He should’ve felt irritated. Some sort of anger bubbling up in his gut against her. He rubbed his head, feeling a slight bump and his fingers slightly damp; she managed to graze his skin and make him bleed. By all accounts, he had every reason to be mad. But… all he could do was chuckle. He expected her to faint before him, act small and meek and allow him to do as he pleased for the night, maybe even cry a bit in a fit of pleasure – play the part of the blushing virgin. That was often the take that he had been told about the brides of men. That was what the men who had taken his arrows to the heart bragged about. That was what Yuri knew as the God of Lust. And there she was… fight in her eyes and ready to arm herself with whatever was handy.

How could he not laugh?

“And here I thought I would get a more _delicate_ wife…”

 _Wife…!_ Serena’s eyes went wide at his words.

Was this dark figure supposed to be him?

He crawled closer to her and Serena moved back as much as she could before hitting the headboard, deliberating stopping her. But he maintained his distance, no matter how he wanted to come close and bridge the gap between them. Perhaps even pull on her legs and drag her toward him. Right now, she was as cornered as she could be. Instead of giving up, simply giving up for the evening, Serena raised her hand and attempt to slap him.

He had yet to identify himself; it was deserved!

That’s what she told herself…

However, his hand managed to grab hers – his fingers tight as he pulled her hand close and pressed his lips to her palm. He was… why was he acting affectionate? “I said-!”

“Isn’t it obvious who I am? Or are you accustomed to strange men appearing at the foot of your marital bed?”

She snarled, trying to snatch her hand back but his grip on her was tighter than she thought. “You wouldn’t be so _strange_ to me if you introduced yourself.”

“… fair point.” The defeat in his voice was evident and Serena gave herself the small sense of victory for this. She had to take what she could get, especially now. “This is my home, Serena. I am your Lord Husband, the one your parents sent you off to. The one who sent Sora for you.”

Was… was he really?

For some reason, her eyes could not adjust. It was just the overwhelming presence of darkness and no matter how much she strained her eyes, she could not see him. He didn’t look like a monster. “Hold still then.” Serena pushed herself away from the headboard and raised her hands attentively to the dark figure in front her. She needed to be certain what he was. Would her skin melt from the contact? Would she hurt herself somehow or find parts that did not belong?

What manner of creature was he?

She took a deep breath and her fingers reached out till she touched what she thought was his arm. Smooth to her touch and with no imperfections that she could feel, lithe muscles beneath her fingers as she traveled up his arm and to his shoulder. Her other hand slowly trailed up his chest and found nothing, nothing but defined muscle and smooth skin that trembled under her touch. There was a long scar that she could feel, the uneven skin that must’ve been some kind of gash. It was long, reaching from navel to his pecs – how did he live through such a wound? Serena licked her lips as both of her hands traveled up his neck and cupped his cheeks. This was… “You’re a man.”

“That I am…”

He couldn’t have been him. She let out the breath she was holding and felt relief coursing through her along with her newfound suspicion. She wasn’t to be tied to an inhuman creature – he was ordinary; so then why had they called him a winged serpent? Perhaps they were wrong or misinformed even?

His own breathing had quickened slightly as he took hold of her wrists once more, moving them away from his face and he pushed her down, pressing his lips to hers in an eager kiss. He was growing impatient and her touch inflamed him even worse than he would’ve ever imagined.

Serena jerked her head away and whined. “No, wait – wait, stop! Turn on the light, I want to see you.”

“I prefer the lights off for this.”

She tsk’ed in disapproval. “Then tell me your name then.”

That gave him pause. It… it wasn’t beneficial for her to know so much about him. He couldn’t blame her for being annoyed as she was, but… he couldn’t. He couldn’t let her know he was Yuri, God of Lust – her husband. Nor let her see him. Yuri needed to hide this from her, protect her for as long as she could. As much as he knew, ignorance was bliss and that was all he’d give her. “… you can call me Husband.”

“That’s a title, not a name.”

“… my name is unimportant, sweet one.” Yuri sunk down and his lips were soft on her ear, nibbling softly as she squirmed under him. “Know that I will be good to you. You shall want for nothing; jewels, fine clothing – whatever you desire.”

“… what about companionship?”

He chuckled; his hand moved from holding down her wrist and the back of his fingers were stroking her cheek as he leaned up, merely studying her expression. At this distance – hardly any between them and their noses practically touching… that beauty he disregarded previously was more apparent. “That I promise sincerely. You’ll always have my love.”

Her chest tightened, and she didn’t know how to respond to such a promise. Love? They just met… she wanted to believe that the man above her, touching her face with the softest of caresses was so careful due to love. There was no one who was like this, promising love eternal. Serena could feel herself being swept away by such a promise. All others had kept their distance, watching her from afar and placed her above a pedestal whereas this man – monstrous as he may have been, was the first to hold her, to touch her, to be bold to her. “… as long as I remain beautiful and docile, right?”

But there was a price to this.

She had to become a trophy – a beautiful prize for him to parade about.

“Hm, I don’t care about that. I like you enough like this – though, I ask you not throw another knick-knack at my head.” Even for an immortal, that hurt and he didn’t feel like reliving that.

Serena wanted to retort back, say he was asking too much from her and how he needed to show her reason to follow his wishes. But he didn’t mention her beauty. He said he didn’t care about that – even liking how she argued against him and challenged him. Her mother’s advice about remaining docile and quiet for her husband was proving useless. All her advice about being quiet and controlling herself was… unimportant to him.

Perhaps this wasn’t the worst of situations.

And besides, she could always ask again in the morning about his name. Maybe he’d be more amicable with the sun on his face.

She nodded to his wishes, her free hand reaching up to the back of his hair and pulled him down for a searing kiss. She was inexperienced and unsure of how to give a proper kiss – even whining against his mouth as his tongue wormed its way to her mouth and stroked her own. Serena was warned about a husband’s eagerness – how she was told to stay still and allow him what he wants. But it was different when his warm hands traveled down her body, squeezing her breasts and undoing the fastenings on her dress.

His mouth traveled down her body as his hands did, undoing and ripping her dress off her. She whined in protest, trying to push at his shoulders.

“This is unworthy of you, Serena.”

“Just... slow down.”

Yuri hummed, his fingers stroking at her thighs. “Oh? And here I thought I was...” His mouth was on her breasts, suckling on a nipple and he relished in her surprised gasps. It was part of the madness that was enveloping his mind and body – _especially_ his body. He wanted this done, needing to be buried inside her just to find the slightest bit of relief and clear his mind – he was already not himself but… not yet.

Slowing down.

That was best.

As much as he wanted to be inside her, Yuri also wanted to extract every last little moan and sigh from her – to have her beg.

He wanted to hear her beg, if just once.

Serena squirmed, feeling some sort of discomfort building up between her legs as her husband lavished her breasts with kisses and quick lips. She wasn’t told how much… _touching_ there was. She wasn’t told how her thoughts would slowly ebb away and merely hyper-focus on what his tongue was doing, how hot his fingers were and where they were wandering on her body and how-!

“ _Ah..!_ ” Serena nearly jumped at the foreign touch between her legs, his index finger stroking at her entrance. It was so uncomfortable and exhilarating all at once – a pleasure she couldn’t quite describe but wanted more of. His finger moved again in a slow stroke to the apex, where he rubbed her clit and Serena’s head hit the pillow, her hands grasping at the sheets as she was unsure of what to do with them.

Yuri grinned, content with how he got a rise out of her. But he wanted to go further. He wanted to delve into her; two fingers immediately entering her as his thumb continued to rub at her. His smile could only grow as her body shook and her moans came at a more insistent pace, her cheeks turning a flush pink. Her expression contorted to one of confusion as well as pleasure, trying to close her legs as she felt a pressure pushing at her lower belly.

“ _No_.” Yuri pushed at her thigh and hooked it up over his shoulder. “Like this, _exactly_ like this…”

Serena was losing control of herself, her mind racing and empty all at once as she whined – her hands tighter on the sheets. She wanted to call out to him, to ask for him to… to stop-no, not _stop_ , she wanted this forever even if her body was ready to burst.

“H-Hus... Husband, _please_!” She didn’t like how pitiful her voice sounded, but she didn’t care – not as she reached forward, trying to pull him down. Yuri complied happily, letting her thigh down and keeping her legs open with his fingers continuing his onslaught as he kissed her. Her hushed pleas, begging him for something she didn’t know what.

But she wanted it.

And he was…!

Her toes curled and her body tightened and she wrapped her arms around him, trying to hold on and ground herself and pull him for a kiss but he moved – their foreheads pressing together as she moaned and gasped, climbing her high of ecstasy. Yuri wanted to watch that again, see her lose herself once more.

And so.

His fingers moved again.

She hardly recovered and already, he was repeating his actions.

Her body was shaking under him as sensations happened again.

And again.

And again.

And once more as she cried out, her body trembling and her back arched to his touch. Serena’s pleas were hardly coherent as she clung to him, allowing him to leave wet kisses along her jawline – soft words of adoration whispered to her. Her body felt inflamed, each of his kisses were like sparks on her skin. And every last bit of her called out to him. Even if she could still see nothing but a mere shadow, she wanted this man who called himself Husband.

“You’re mine, Serena. Mine… _mine_ …” Yuri repeated himself until he was practically chanting it against her throat, biting at the junction where her neck and shoulder met as he entered her. How easily he slipped into her from how wet she was, how Serena kept her legs open for him – her body susceptible from how he’d been touching her.

He did his best; his movements as slow as they could be – knowing mortal women often complained about how painful their first time was. He expected the same here, for her to whine and push him away and cry.

Instead, he saw how she pouted – bucking her own hips in an unpracticed manner. It surprised him a bit and he couldn’t help but stare at her before laughing. Her pout turned worse and he was certain the pink on her skin wasn’t just from the heat and friction of their bodies but her own embarrassment this time around. “... it’s not something I do often, so don’t laugh!”

She wasn’t intimidating but he applauded her efforts in trying so.

Yuri could feel the final grips of the scratch slowly reaching his heart – stabbing him and were he a lesser god or even a mortal, he’d lose himself. But he was already acting out what he wanted. This should be enough.

She was made his wife, she’d given herself to him…. he should be _done_ with her. But how her nails lightly scratched at the base of his neck and played with the ends of his hair, how her body shook from his ministrations, and even the impatience in her eyes. It enticed him – every last inch of her.

He couldn’t respond to her, merely gripping onto the back of her head and kissing her as he thrust inside her. Over and over, he indulged in this maddening dance – encouraged by her moans and the way she clung to him, wanting the same pleasure.

But he also. Yuri wanted that, it gnawed at him. His own body begged for that same release, for that madness to be left inside of her. He was eager, desperate and hardly slowing down but instead quickened as he felt that climb. And Serena clung to him, her moans egging him on and he wanted to see that same maddening pleasure overtake her again. He somehow… found it such an addicting sight.

And he lost himself inside her, his hands so tight on her as though he was sure she’d slip through him.

She was… her breathing was so heavy, and her legs felt weighted around his waist, unable to keep them there and slipped off him. Serena kept her hands on him, burying them in his hair as they kissed. Somehow, his kisses were soothing in the thralls and aftermath of passion. She winced slightly as he adjusted their positions, moving them both to their sides.

He could… he could rid himself of her now.

He had his fill for the evening and was plenty satisfied. It would be easy to wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze. Squeeze and watch as she was too weak and tired to fight back – therefore freeing him.

But…

As he moved his hands up, ready to do the rogue and weak thought he was chanting internally – his mind suddenly drew blanks when she smiled, her lips still against his.

His heart fluttered at such a sight and he hated himself.

“…you’re a tiring sorta person, Husband. Did you know?”

“I hope to be, at least during these times.”

Serena was less overwhelmed by the situation and perhaps, she should’ve been. But as for now, she was more than content against her husband’s body and noticed how the scar she felt on his chest was a little longer than she previously thought.

She could see it better in the morning and ask him about it then.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Woe to the Gods!”_

_“Princess Serena was gobbled up by a sea monster!”_

_“I heard the very wind swept her away!”_

_“The earth split open and stole her away!”_

_“Didn’t she just get married?”_

_“To a monster though!”_

_“So young! So beautiful!”_

_“She died much too young!”_

_“So beneath her too.”_

_“Perhaps Serena shed her human skin and returned to Olympus!”_

_“Ah – then she was Goddess Ray!”_

_“No one else could be so beautiful!”_

_“Praise the Goddess!”_

_“Praise Ray!”_

.

.

.

.

.

Ray couldn’t help but be giddy when the gossip had reached her ears regarding the wretched mortal and her _tragic_ demise. All those wept in mourning for being denied the beauty of the fair princess before they went crawling back to her once-abandoned temples. Though Ray still felt some irritation regarding how they still considered that mortal and her one and the same. But she had to cut her losses somewhere. In due time, they’d return to her. For now, she sat upon a comfy cushion and plucked the rose petals from the one that Yuri had brought her into her tea.

 _A gift,_ he called it.

A lush red rose, and Ray smiled grimly for a moment; imagining him plucking and bringing her sacred flower was such a vile act that she wondered if her child was being sore on purpose. She expected him to come in a moment’s notice and spin tales of his deed, describing in great details the actions he had taken and perhaps even act out all he had done and saw. But no, instead he just arrived with a single rose and telling her it was done – treating her request as though it was nothing but a chore. He wasn’t as bombastic as she thought. Even if he originally wasn’t enthusiastic about such a task, she expected him to be much more uplifting than he was right now. Was there something on his mind? “Darling Yuri, I don’t believe you’re well today.” Maybe he ate something that disagreed with him?

“Huh?” His face contorted, confused by his mother’s misplaced worry and where it even came from. “I’m not ill, Mother. Aren’t I allowed to have quiet days?” Quiet indeed. There were many thoughts going through his mind, a prominent one being that he was hiding a rather important development in his life from her. Yuri wanted to talk about the night he spent with Serena. Talk about how he had a wife now. Ask how he was supposed to treat her. How he could gain her love and penetrate every thought in her mind without diving his arrow into her heart.

But he couldn’t, not without admitting he’d betrayed her. So silence was the only way to go and in return, the guilt had flooded him. It was best to avoid her gaze. Keeping his eyes downcast and dull was how to get through this meeting. For once, being near his mother was a chore.

“Hm, I suppose so…” Ray took a sip, carefully eyeing her son. Yuri was off – not nearly as animated as he could’ve been. She couldn’t help but feel concern for her son and what truly ailed him. Maybe asking him about the deed itself would make him talk. “Tell me, what manner of beast did she fall for?”

He remembered what he _planned_ for her and he supposed the rumor was a winged serpent, that’s what she was led to believe. That’s what he heard. But saying that aloud to Ray would make her want to know more and there was only so much he could say. He merely shrugged. “... I dunno, one that reeked of waste. I turned away lest I woulda gagged right then and there.” Yuri explained with a cunning smile, feeling relief in a sense as Ray broke into laughter. Lyrical and pleasing to his ears, he endured her presence. Even as she started thanking and praising him, running her hands through his hair and urging him to lay his head on her lap, to be a good boy.

And normally, he lived for those moments and his mother’s sincere praise and her undivided attention. It relaxed him to spend time with her; he adored his mother.

But right now, it wasn’t what he wanted. What he wanted was to know how Serena was doing. His mind wandered to how his mortal wife had spent her morning in his home and imagined how she woke, imagine what it must’ve been like to see such an event. He wanted to watch the sun’s rays rouse her and his caress on her smooth skin to awaken her. To listen to her sighs of contentment turn to those embarrassed moans of the night previous. For now, that was a fantasy he needed to lock away.

Though it was a nice thought.

He wondered what she did look like in the morning, how disheveled her hair was and barely awake. It shouldn’t be a pleasing thought to wonder what this mortal girl looked like in private at her least attractive time. Yuri had seen her lost and pathetic, pleading in prayer and did not find her beauty _as_ appealing as the starving masses. But last night, when her legs were open and her body bare before him - she was begging, unhinged and he found that a stunning sight.

But of course, she’d be alluring in the midst of sex. In the morning hours though?

He smirked; Serena would probably toss another knick-knack to his head for teasing her sloppiness. And he’d return in kind by pulling her forward and threaten to punish her for striking him. Nothing cruel… perhaps a simple game of denying her pleasure – maybe _slightly_ cruel, but playful.

“Child, what _are_ you thinking of?” Ray asked as her nails raked through his hair. “I’ve never seen you so relaxed.”

He was torn away from his fantasy and remembered where he was; not in his sacred grove and laying with his wife, but instead in his mother’s home. Her touch wasn’t as comfortable. Her nails were strange. Yuri whined as he gathered himself and scratched the back of his head in discomfort, standing up.

Serena also stroked his hair.

Her nails were different.

“... forgive me, Mother. I have business today.” He needed to get out and just… ponder for a bit.

Yuri ignored his mother’s confusion, her questions and ordering him to return and speak to her. He was being strange, he knew that. But it couldn’t be helped. The damned arrow and its effects had worked into his heart and made him burn. But this wasn’t a heated lust.

Was it normal for him to… _want_ this girl in such a way that didn’t require making love? And another thing, why was he finding it difficult to think violently toward her?

He did it with ease before… well, ease before they turned into sexually charged fantasies which weren’t something he was used to. Yuri had never wondered about what his arrows did to people or how they acted; what was normal and how much of this was because of Serena and what was the arrow itself? And would this wear off? Were his days numbered in wanting her?

None of those thoughts burned him as much as the all-consuming longing to be back in her arms and have her fingers in his hair again.

 

\---

 

Serena stirred in her sleep, feeling the softness of the sheets and the bedding and the pillows continuously lulling her to a warm sense of security. She could feel the warmth of the morning in the room and the sounds of nature outside going about. For as comforted as she felt and relaxed her mind and body were, there was something… something not quite right.

She tried to move, just slightly to her side and nearly hissed in discomfort, her eyes shooting open. There was a soreness she had never felt before between her legs and she clutched tighter onto the sheets, her cheeks gaining an angry and embarrassed blush as she remembered the root of the soreness. Her enthusiastic husband and his insistence in love-making. Speaking of which…

Serena sat up, scanning the rather lavish room for her nameless and faceless husband. She wanted a name for him, hell – a _face_ to him. To know who he was and perhaps see what their relationship could be built upon. Their first night was promising – he was attentive, sweet, gentle even… incredibly strange, but she’d expect that from someone who was meant to be a winged serpent. The room was rather nice, now that she was able to see it in the full daylight.

Across from the bed was a small trunk with a fine dress and a note. Her eyes widened, and she eagerly wrapped the sheet around her as she stood up and made her way across the room to grab the note. It was from Husband.

**_Don’t be scared I’m not there, I have business to take care of. I’ll return later. Explore to your new home to your heart’s content._ **

**_If there’s anything you don’t approve of, let me know and I’ll change it right away._ **

**_Oh, enjoy your dress – I hope it fits. I had to guess your measurements based on what I saw._ **

**_… by the way, I enjoyed last night Serena._ **

**_Love, Husband_ **

Serena bit her lip, giddily jumping in place and pressed the note to her chest. She’d see him later and they could start off their new life. And the first gift she was given from him was a long sapphire dress that was soft to her touch with yards of fabric. She was used to fine clothing, even with her parents but this was… this was a different sort of extravagant – meant to cement herself as mistress of the household.

Ah, if she was mistress now – she needed to get acquainted to the wait staff. Maybe they would tell her where this place was, what the people of the region were like. Whether they were a coastal town, or one surrounded by wilderness. Maybe even tell her about Husband. Hell, a brief description would be more than adequate at this rate.

Serena dropped the sheet and dressed herself as fast as she could, amazed by how snug the dress really was and how elegant she looked. Her mother would’ve gawked and praised her for how grown-up she looked. She did her best with her hair, pulling it up with a simple knot of her yellow ribbon before deeming her appearance well enough as the Lady of the House. She took a deep breath and left the room.

The first thing that she noticed the moment she left the room was how ornate the halls looked and suddenly her attire made sense to her. An expensive outfit only made sense when the house itself was practically a treasury. She was weary to walk on the floor – it wasn’t a simple marble floor but mosaic with complicated and interesting floral designs. She bent down, her fingers stretching out to touch and was surprised by the shine being from jewels.

 _Jewels_ , she was walking on luxury.

The walls were silver, actual silver and led up to a hand-carved ceiling, all of which was held together by golden columns. This was beyond the point of extravagance, feeling like every detail here was based upon appearance rather than functionality. Only the highest quality and beauty laid before her. She remembered how last night, when Husband told her how he didn’t care about her beauty and she thought it most heart-felt sentiment.

Now she wondered something different. If she was meant to be another fixture or she lacked the luster of her surroundings.

And every room she entered was the same. Every ornate fixture was more lavish than the next and each door made her more curious about who her husband was. What did he do for a living? What kind of riches and power he possessed?

But also.

How was this place maintained?

Including how large and rich it was – Serena also noticed how _quiet_ it was. In her exploration, she had yet to see another face, friendly or otherwise. No chattering or footsteps or sounds of any kind. No signs of life. She finally made it outside and just like the inside, the garden was also decorated with statues and fountains and flowers of all kinds. There were none of those strange purple flowers from the day previous that made her tired.

But the smell of roses flooded the air. Serena lifted her dress slightly, walking along the set path and examining all the different types of lush shrubbery before seeing a gazebo and finding something rather odd. There was a table and one place setting all arranged neatly. There was even food set for her.

Freshly poured wine and hot food and lush fruit.

Serena turned around, hoping to see a servant skulking or rushing behind an unseen corner of the garden. But no, nothing but the bushes and her ears only detecting the soft breeze. She slumped down onto the chair, frustration and confusion taking over. Why was she alone? And when would Husband return to her? Her anxiety wasn’t helped by the vast and quiet landscape she found herself in.

Instead, she ate in silence – taking small bites and sips, catching every little bit of movement in her peripheral vision and every tiny noise. She hadn’t realized how much louder everything was when only nature were her surroundings. No other such persons or animals or anything of the kind, almost as if she were abandoned.

It was almost like a dream.

Even after she left the table and wandered about the gardens, the grove, and the house itself; Serena couldn’t help but liken this to a dream where she was whisked to a faraway mansion whose master was a winged creature with a name and face unknown to her, occupied by no one else. In fact, had it not been for the very real soreness she felt – she would’ve still thought this to be a dream. After all, what else could she think of it as?

_When will he come back?_

She wanted to ask him questions. Who was he? What was he?

As the sun set higher in the sky and there was still no sign of Husband, Serena began to question if he could only arise during the night time hours. He said he’d be back later, that he had business to take care of. And perhaps there was truth in that statement. Her sisters had complained the same about their husbands and how they were often called away for nearly the whole day. But she hadn’t known what type of business this was – did it involve a trade of some kind?

She sighed.

… then again, there were animals that were nocturnal and perhaps that was the category he fit under. She grimaced at such a thought. A winged serpent, why was he called that?

**_“He’s a dick!”_ **

Sora’s words rang in her head and now she was beginning to wonder whether that was meant to be playful or a sincere warning.

“This place is way too big…” She mumbled as she finally found the master bedroom again. At least, what she assumed was the master bedroom – it was the room she was brought to so it had to be. Where else would they sleep?

The bed had been neatly made and a small table with dinner for one; a meal just for her and her favorite dish on top of that. There had to be someone in this mansion!

But as much urgency as Serena felt to find someone, she also wanted to sit. Sit and eat and possibly wait for Husband to return. And the more she told herself to be patient, the angrier she got. The more she stabbed her food. The deeper her eyebrows furrowed, her jaw tightened, and she clenched her teeth from the sheer frustration over how passive she forced herself to be.

He’d been gone all day and there were a number of excuses she could make up in her head for why this was happening but all she wanted was just someone else there. It was just like she never left home…

The sun was setting now. And she settled for watching the daylight ebb away and the hues of purple and pink and orange filled the sky. Maybe she would see another snake flying across her balcony and she would be carted away to another faceless being. Was this just her life then? Being shuffled because of strange signs fluttering across the sky?

She closed her eyes, trying to envision a face for her husband. A hopefully pleasant one but she had turned bitter and eager from the long and lonely day that she imagined the uneven smooth skin of that scar on his chest reaching upward toward his face, thinking of it as a large gash that encircled his body. Maybe his eyes were uneven and his nose crooked. Maybe he wanted the lights off because he thought she wouldn’t let him touch her if she saw him for what he was. And if so, a heavy sadness filled her heart. Perhaps she needed to make him understand…

Serena felt a sudden warmth against her back and a familiar touch on her face as a pair of hands covered her eyes.

“Guess who?” Her heart raced; he returned! She didn’t know how to react; relieved? Joyful? Angered? Annoyed? There were a myriad of thoughts rushing to her head from the day and none were as urgent as the feeling of longing increasing in her chest. It was overwhelming how his lips felt tender against the back of her neck, the soft caress made her lean forward and grip the banister for support.

He was back.

He was there.

This wasn’t a dream.

She wasn’t alone.

He didn’t leave her.

Serena started to shake, the realization of how real this was hitting her at long last and tears sprang in her eyes, sobs building up in her throat. It was so pathetic, and she hated the sheer vulnerability.

She wanted to yell at him – scream at him for abandoning her on their first day together, leaving her without a name or face; nothing but vague words of a return and a pretty dress. There were too many words lodged in her throat. Words of anger and resentment and sorrow – too much all at once. And she only managed to speak one little phrase. “… I missed you.”

The next few moments were a repeat of the night before as she was whisked away inside, finding herself on her back and sprawled on the soft bed once more. But it was his passionate and heated kisses on her skin, whispering to her how he missed her. How he longed for this.

“I’ve thought only of you… _all day_ , Serena.” His tone was deep and throaty – desperate and her heart throbbed as a familiar heat rushed between her legs. Her body felt feverish and ached, a different sort of pain weighted her as his fingers were pulling at the fastenings of her dress – much gentler this time around. There was no tearing of cloth on his end.

For her, on the other hand… Serena couldn’t get at his body fast enough. She wanted to be filled with him, every last bit of her to be overwhelmed. She didn’t want to think anymore – instead, wanting to be lost in the feeling of a lavish dream in the arms of someone who wanted her. Most importantly, Serena needed to remind herself this was no dream, but he was real.

“You came back.” She cried against him, pushing until she flipped their positions and she straddled him, her dress falling and draping over her hips. It was so dark, and she couldn’t see him, only feel the tips of his fingers digging and bruising her skin as he pushed himself up, nipping at her skin.

It was… slightly awkward. All Yuri had expected when he came back was to bed her again, a simple repeat of the night before. Not finding her nearly breaking down on top of him and her body shaking not from pleasure. This wasn’t right. “Eh… why are you crying?” His breathing was heavy, and his own body protested that he slowed to a stop. But he was confused. She should’ve been happy so why the tears? “Am I hurting you or…?”

Serena shook her head, merely allowing her fingers to comb through his hair to assure herself that he wasn’t a mere figment of her imagination, that he was really there. She wasn’t simply abandoned but he did in fact come back. “No… I’ve… I’ve just missed you. A lot.”

“… I was only gone for a little bit.”

“It was all day.”

The concept of time was lost to him. What was time to a deathless one? “My apologies, Serena. I would’ve thought you’d be occupied with exploring or something. You weren’t bored, were you?”

That’s what he thought, that she was just bored? Not that she was possibly losing her mind. “… I was lonely.”

“Well,” his fingers were gentle on her skin as he wrapped his arms around her waist and their bare chests pressed together. He could almost feel her heart and its rapid beating. “I’m here now, so none of that crying.” His lips were soft, and she relished in the gentle kisses in between his words.

Her mother had said that same thing and she turned away, her eyes solemn. “Because my face will turn all red and puffy?” And he wanted to keep the illusion a little while longer on how beautiful she was, not allow the veil to be lifted. He wouldn’t want to see her in an unattractive state – maybe that’s why he stayed away all day.

Yuri snorted. “I mean – sure, whatever but you’ll get a headache and that’s no fun. No wife of mine should suffer in that regard.”

Pain.

He was worried about pain.

Her _in_ pain, specifically.

Serena could’ve laughed. Or cried. Maybe both if she were truthful. But she didn’t allow him to say anything more, not as she kissed him – hard, wantonly and he returned in kind with a more experienced touch.

Another night of tumbling in the sheets with their moans and gasps filling the room, the air becoming hot as Serena felt herself become lost in his embrace and Yuri sinking deeper into his madness. And when it was all said and done, she collapsed on top of her husband’s heaving chest with her face buried in the crook of his neck with her hair splayed out over her shoulders. He wanted to go on, he had the energy to and he was certain she did as well – but there were words to be had.

And Serena was to first to say them as she lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest. “So… where were you today? What kind of business calls my nameless husband for all hours of the day?”

“Oh, same old – just my day job and visiting family, specifically my mother.”

It was the most unspecific description and yet, Serena found herself enthralled, fascinated to his mundane events. “Oh? Tell me about them, I want to know.”

“I guess you could call me a hunter. In _fact_ , I am the world’s greatest hunter and shot!”

“Bold words!” Serena laughed as she rose up slightly, pressing her lips against his. Playful and full of laughter, it was a series of quick kisses before he gripped her waist and reversed their positions. “I bet I can shoot better than you.”

His eyes brightened up and Serena could almost see a glow in the darkness, something energetic and enticing. “You can shoot?” Even his tone matched the giddiness.

She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers caressing his hair and nails lightly scratching and she felt him utter relax and melt atop of her. “… eh, I have once.” Once, when she was a child and she nearly hit her father’s knee. From then on, she was never allowed to hold anything with a pointed edge ever again. But her husband didn’t need to know that. “You should take me out hunting with you, see how my skills compare to yours.”

It was a hilarious image to say the least. Serena in tow as he shot unsuspecting mortals and Gods with his poisonous arrows. Hell, even allowing her to draw his bow and unleash an arrow under his guidance was a vision he wanted to make true. Seeing her jump in glee and excitement from hitting her target and her eyes would be wide as she reveled in her success and he’d be too lost at such a sight to care about her proper form. “One day, we can do that.”

She beamed and gave him a quick kiss. “Alright, World’s Greatest Hunter is your title. Husband is your name…” He snickered and leaned down, nipping at her ear for her teasing as she pushed at him. “Oh! You visit your family?”

His jaw tightened but thankfully, his face was too low for her to see how tense he had become. “… sometimes, yea. You wouldn’t want to meet them.”

“Aren’t I supposed to?”

_… shit!_

“… Eh, I mean... I didn’t meet yours, so I guess we’re even on that front.” Yuri was hoping to remain cool even though inwardly, he was screaming and going into a mild panic – holding back a laughter of hysterics. Of course she’d ask about family!

He heard her pondering and humming, drawing patterns on his back with her nails. Every moment had become increasingly slower and stifling, yet her touch grounded him. The grandest of contradictions. “I guess… I bet yours celebrated this marriage. They carted me off like I was dying. ‘Poor Serena is marrying a winged serpent!’ they all cried…!” She felt around his back and felt nothing but smooth skin and furrowed her brows. There were no wings. And he was hardly serpent-like.

Yuri held back his laughter as much as he could. “Ahaha… _celebrated_ isn’t what I’d call it. I actually think I’m the cause of pity.” Or at least he would be if they knew he married a mortal woman - pity Yuri who married the bane of his mother’s existence! “Marrying someone who is probably a better shot than me.” And Serena laughed, pushing at him till their positions switched and her mouth was on his in a lazy, drawn out kiss.

He could have whatever pity or spite they spat at him, this was comfort he felt beyond what he felt in the arms of his family.

 

\---

 

The days had begun to follow a routine.

Yuri would leave before Serena woke up to a gift by her side rather than her husband’s warm body and she spent the day wondering if this was the day that her husband would finally leave her before he returned at sunset. Lifting her into his arms where they spent the night making love.

Her anger always subsided in those moments because he was there. He was real and, in her arms, and it was the only company he’d given her. She wanted to be angry but, in those nights, the rage had calmed and instead succumbing to her desire for her unseen husband was easier, much more enjoyable. And afterwards, he’d try to talk to her. Try to get to know her.

But she could never shake that awkwardness how it was almost backwards.

“Could I get a pet here?”

Serena laid atop of her husband, her cheek resting on his shoulder as the tips of his fingers were stroking her arm. The sheet had long been abandoned and by now, any sort of shame she felt toward being naked was gone. It didn’t matter anyways – it was too dark. “A pet? No, too loud – too needy.”

“Eh, but you’re needy too.”

“Hm… but I am your husband, I’m supposed to be. And besides, I’m needy in a _different_ way.” Yuri kissed the top of her head, laughing as she sat up slightly and slapped his shoulder for his words. He wasn’t about to fight her for that, it was very much well-deserved. “You’re not needy though, Serena. As much I’d like you to be…”

Maybe now she could ask him.

Every night, she had the opportunity.

And every night, it slipped through her fingers and fell onto the mosaic floor along with their clothes and her inhibitions. But she shouldn’t have to ask. Not for this simple gesture. “Actually…” Serena sat up completely and Yuri followed suit, missing her warmth but understanding the seriousness in her pause. “There is… one thing I’d like.”

His eyes widened, and his hand grasped hers, raising it to his lips as he kissed her knuckles. “Name it. Whatever you like, I’ll scour the earth to give it to you.” That’s what he wanted; her pleasure and happiness. He wanted to be the cause of it all and if there was something he could do to fulfill it, he would. “What would my dear Serena like?”

“… turn on the light.” His touch started off firm. Then loosened until he dropped her hand and retreated his own, turning his head away. That was the subject he’d been hoping to avoid and for a while, he’d been good at it… but alas, all good things must come to an end. “I just want to see your face.”

“No.”

His curt tone; it cut her deep in ways she hadn’t expected, and Serena dug her fingers into the bedding to try and steady herself. “If you think I’ll judge you, I won’t! I don’t care what you look like…”

“I said _no_.”

“Why?”

He couldn’t answer her that. Not in the traditional sense. He exhaled sharply through his nose as he swung his legs to the edge of the bed, with his back facing her as he gritted his teeth. “… I should’ve been honest but… you can’t _ever_ see my face.” It was something Yuri knew he should’ve laid down this boundary their very first night and every night afterwards, but he’d been sinking deeper into her emerald eyes and taken in by her warm lips. “It’s for your safety.”

“Safety!” Serena repeated and sighed in frustration, swinging her legs over to the other side of the bed and grabbed her dress. She wanted to crawl out of her own skin and hide away in the darkest reaches of the earth. “The hell does that even mean?! What kind of lame, pathetic excuse…!” The irritation was eating away at her. Every night he had come to her and they’d tumble about on their bed – the only proof that she was loved and remembered even for each morning came the same thing. She’d be welcomed with a note and some new gift. And not a friendly face in sight.

Least of all, his.

She didn’t trust herself to remain in his presence, standing up from the bed – ready to leave the room before she was grabbed by her wrist and pulled downward. Her back hit the mattress and she hissed at the sudden impact, finding Husband on top of her and holding her down. “It means exactly that – you must trust me.”

“Hell no!” She tried to wriggle free, her arms and legs wriggling, and she heard him whine in pain. It was all the same. This arrangement of hers… it was no different. Everything was the same as before except now she had a bed to warm. Everything in this new home was beautiful to her senses and that’s what she was – meant to be the final finishing touch. “You can’t ask what you can’t deliver!”

“Ok – you’re being unreasonable. Anything I ask of you, I will do the same. I ask you trust me, love me and I shall-”

“You don’t love me!”

He huffed; now she was talking back in the most disrespectful way. Yuri couldn’t help but be irritated – he wasn’t used to being talked to in such a way. And for her to accuse him of not loving her… he didn’t know whether to be shocked or angered by such an accusation. And worse, neither were the dominant emotion coursing through him. No, as his eyes widened and his grip on her loosened, the only thing that could penetrate his burning flesh was… Yuri couldn’t describe this pain, but he was _hurt_.

He wanted to prove her wrong, to speak of his undying love – to tell her that he disobeyed his jealous mother to save her, went above and beyond his duty as a God to whisk her away to his home and watch over her. That he could’ve rained down flaming arrows to strike down her father upon hearing he nearly stuck her – that only her smile calmed him, that every moment he spent away from her was another moment he was unnerved and anxious.

All he _felt_ for her was love. How could it be anything else?! What else would describe this madness that reached far beyond wanting her in his bed, that compelled him to speak so kindly to her, treat her as though she were divine and act like he was blessed upon a simple glance from her? What else was it if not love?

“… take that back.” It was all he could say for his throat had gone dry. There were no words describe the sheer about of anguish he felt from seeing her so upset and he hated himself for every last little bit of it. “Take it back _right now_ , Serena!”

Serena, however, was far from done as she pushed him away – trying to get away from him the best she could. “You don’t love me.” She spat at him again, repeating it over and over as she watched his expression change from shock to a near rage. The way his lip furled, his jaw tightened and could almost see a twitch in his eye. “You’re not _capable_ of love, even if you struck down by a poisonous arrow!”

The thoughts of strangling her as she slept; those had gone away after the second night with her. Yuri couldn’t even grasp the concept of bringing her pain, hence why this moment of watching her angry tears run down her cheeks brought him such sorrow.

 _A poisonous arrow…_ Yuri could’ve laughed. He never knew he was capable of love, not until such an event did in fact happen to him. And for certain, he couldn’t tell whether he regretted that fateful accident or not. “… and _you_? You think you’re so high and mighty, my _dear_? You’re just a mortal, what do you know of love?” Kind words were all he had whispered to her but right now, he was angry and wanted to speak freely – more of what was familiar.

Mortals were not capable of love – they only knew the shallowest of concepts of love and affection, confusing a passing fancy with a burning passion until they were sated. In fact, Yuri was half-tempted to do just that. To strike her down with one of his arrows and watch the obsession take over her very being – every thought consumed with touching him, her body trembling at his sight, her thighs soaked from his voice alone…

She would know what madness he felt and feel it tenfold. And then he’d have her trust. She would never question his love and loyalty; spending the rest of her days atoning for doubting him and cling to him and his wishes.

Yuri would know peace and Serena would be happy.

And that’s what he wanted, her happiness.

But…

The sight of her eyes widening and the soft gasp of disbelief she let out – it filled him with regret. “… forget I asked.” He muttered, gathering his clothes and dressing himself before flying out the window. In the distance, he saw the lights appear and wondered if Serena was happier now – rid of him for the night.

 

\---

 

Maybe it was a good thing; their first fight. All the other Gods and their consorts had arguments and fights on the daily, volatile enough to shake the very core of the earth and they seemed to get along fine at the end of the day. Their unions ultimately stronger due to the ferocity of the spat. He should celebrate this milestone! It was normal among across all his relations.

But then why… why did his heart weigh so heavy?

This kind of thing was disgraceful, especially for a God of his status. He was the God of Lust – how could he have a hitch in his marriage? Love was his forte, his very being. Nothing should be going wrong. But something was off. No matter how many times he had her in the dead of night, make her reach ecstasy in his arms… Yuri never felt her suffering that same madness that infiltrated his heart and body.

He wanted help in some way. Advice on how to have some sort of functionality in his marriage. But the person who would have the best advice for what he wanted was his mother. If he went to her for advice, he might as well deliver Serena’s body to her temple and prepare for a violent lashing. The other Gods… they would laugh, and gossip and it would inevitably reach Ray and the same outcome would arise.

All in all, there was no refuge for him.

But… but there was _one_ God he could think of.

One that would keep his secret thus and be helpful. But…

“Oh, _brother dear_! Where are you?!” Yuri exclaimed at the top of his lungs as he unveiled his wings, raising his bow upon sighting a loving couple. They were walking hand in hand, slow and cooing and sweet. It sickened him to his stomach – what a sight. It was almost too pure. Maybe… maybe if he gave the man a case of a wandering eye and disrupt the happiness that enveloped them.

A slight bitterness in his gut – why did they have no problems?

His fingers twitched, and the arrow was released. However, before the poisoned arrow could reach the mortal – another arrow of lead shot in its path and diverted it, causing it to strike a wall instead and dissipate from the loss of a target.

_Found him…!_

Yuri turned around and grinned, there he was! The owner of the second arrow stood atop another building and Yuri put away his bow, flying up to meet his fellow bowman. “You’re almost too easy to find, Yugo. Predictable as always – defender of pure love, never letting me have my fun!”

Yugo huffed, removing another arrow from his quiver and raising it – the arrow aimed right at his head. “Your idea of _fun_ is a load of crap, fuck off already!”

He raised his hand over his chest and made a mock gasp, pretending to be offended by his brother’s words. “That’s not very loving, Mother and Father would be so disappointed at us not ge-”

“The hell you want? I got shit to do and don’t got the time to listen to you preaching at me.” Yugo interrupted him, his annoyance completely built up and practically overwhelming. It was always like this whenever he and Yuri were within arms reach of each other. But it wasn’t his fault – it was Yuri, always Yuri! The God of Lust held the most dangerous weapon in his hands and he wielded it like a children’s toy – how the hell was he the younger of the two?

Yuri raised his hand, touching the tip of the arrow with his finger and hissed in pain. Even the slightest prick sent a shooting jolt straight through. It was different than the burning sensation that his arrows caused – this one was pure pain. But then again, these arrows were one of vengeance, in defense of lovers while his were of desire. Different weapons for different outcomes. “You’re uh… you know a thing or two about happy couples, right?”

He had yet to put down his weapon and Yuri realized it was going to be incredibly difficult to hold a conversation with him this way. A great sigh passed through him.

The silence on his end was irritating and the scowl was less than encouraging.

“You know, for a God of Requited Love – I’m not feeling any from you.”

The scowl increased, and Yugo finally put down his arrow – Yuri felt it was a sign that his little brother was going to be amicable toward him as he put away the arrow to the quiver and put back his bow… at least, he _thought_ until he removed a club of gold from his belt. “Really? Let me beat it into you!” Yugo swiped at him and immediately, Yuri dodged, flying forward and knocking Yugo onto his back as he pinned his wrists to the ground.

“Hey! I come in peace!”

“Lies!” Yugo yelled as he kicked and struggled for his freedom, trying to gather the strength to smack Yuri with his club. It always ended up in some petty, brutal fight and he wanted to come out of it the victor. “Get off!”

“Look – be quiet! I need… I need advice!” It would’ve been better to take the whack to the head – to simply have blood gushing onto the ground than debase himself as low as this. A noble God such as him should never look for wisdom or council.

Yugo was floored, stopping his flailing around and stared at Yuri with the most bewildered of expressions. “I… wha…?” He didn’t hear him right. That had to be it! Yuri was too prideful and spoiled to even know what that word meant. This was probably something Mother had forced him to do – to find and ask him for some unruly favor.

But from the look on his older brother’s face, the uncertainty and the way his hands squeezed tighter onto his wrists… no, he was serious and worse.

Perhaps a godly intuition but there was something strange in Yuri’s demeanor. There was a speck of light in his purple eyes, a fleeting and fragile amber speck that was dim in the light of day. It was easy to recognize – he had seen the same speck in the lights of all the mortals that fell under his protection, the same speck he saw in the mortal that Yuri nearly cursed.

_How did Yuri… and who…?_

He wanted to deny this and think he was mistaken. But he was a God of Love. That was his territory. He knew what love was when he saw it and the eyes of those who were in love. And what he saw in his eyes… it wasn’t that demonic madness that Yuri reveled in.

With a great sigh, Yuri released his brother’s wrists and sat across from him. “Swear you won’t tell anyone, _especially_ Mother.”

Yugo sat up in complete shock, his jaw practically hanging open. “She doesn’t know? You don’t have her blessing?!” Such blasphemy!

“That’s not the point! Just… give me your word.”

“Ugh, fine. I swear on my honor as a God and all that shit – now tell me! Who is this? Do I know them? Please tell me they ain’t married, that don’t end well.” The worst part of having an unpredictable brother was the headaches that ensued over actions such as this.

“She is married, to me, actually.”

Yugo’s eyes widened – the shock was nearly too great to bear. He hadn’t realized it was so serious. “ _You_ … got married?!” The words alone left a bitter taste in his mouth and the idea was rancid in his head. He almost didn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. And more insulting, he was coming to him for advice. If Yugo had any sense in him, he would tell him to fly out of his sight immediately and never to bother him with his drama. Surely, he was inviting plague and danger to his doorstep.

And to ask to keep a secret from mother – she, of all people should know this.

But he was hiding it from her.

There was reason for that. At least _some_ kind of rationale, he hoped. He wanted to ask, to be explained the entire sordid affair and how it came to this point. But... Yugo groaned heavily and dropped his club in a loud clatter on the ground. “Fine, I cave. What’s your problem?”

That was unexpected. Yuri half-expected his brother to beat him upside the head before entertaining any prospect of listening. But he wasn’t about to complain, not when he had so little fortune. “I… there’s a disconnect, I guess, between us. And I want to breach that.” Every night, Serena was in his arms. She hadn’t pushed him away and she was always pleased to see him, happy and smiling around him. And yet, there was something insincere. “I don’t raise my hand to her – hell, I find myself being kinder to her than anyone else I’ve known.

There was something missing. An element he didn’t understand. As far as he knew, their marriage was perfect. No obvious flaws…

Yugo scoffed.

“Hey, quick question – why are you telling _me_ this and not her?”

He was taken aback by such a question. “Because… you’re the best person to ask? What kind of question is that? Are you denying your own expertise?”

Yugo shook his head and grinned. “No, but you showing off how dumb you are.”

“Like hell I am!” Yuri dug his nails into his palm from sheer frustration alone. “I’m here because-”

“-you’re being a big baby, that’s what’s happening.” Yugo interrupted him and before Yuri could open his mouth in protest, Yugo lifted the club and whacked his brother’s hand with it, silencing him before his argument could begin. “Now you listen here – this is the best advice you’re gonna get. Just go back and talk to this girl. I don’t know what you’re not telling me, but you’re not telling Mother about this marriage. Which means you’re hiding a shit ton from her – and she’s your _wife_ , damn.”

And that struck a chord with him.

He was…

He was not being a good husband. He was not _showing_ his love, merely telling her over and over again. Merely expressing it in a physical manner. That was what he knew love was but… that wasn’t what she needed.

And for that, he was a fool. More so, he needed to be back at her side – to rectify what he could.

 

\---

 

When Serena awoke that morning, she was alone again. But this time was different. Every time prior, the side of the bed was still warm as though Husband had stuck around until the last possible moment. Now though, there was no sort of warmth. It was only cold and her mind was heavy and weighted down with the night previous. She wanted to get up, knowing it would be better if she did get up but sadly, she was better to stay in bed.

It matched her mood.

That and… she wasn’t sure how to react. Part of her wanted to cry and apologize but that was being overridden by the urge to scream and fight – as much as she did the other night. Another time her mouth had gotten her in trouble. Maybe if she had calmed down and listened… no, _he_ was being unreasonable. Much more than she!

It wouldn’t even be enough to scream into her pillow or punch it or throw things.

But it could help.

And that was motivation enough for Serena to sit up and grab the first thing she could get her hands on – a lamp sitting idly by the nightstand. Something she has yet to make use of since Husband announced his arrival under the cover of darkness. She was prepared to grab it and toss it across the room and smash it into a thousand little pieces until she heard a knock at the door.

The knock made her drop the lamp at the bed and she stilled. _Who the fuck…?_

“Who is it?!” She shouted with a hostile tone. Perhaps she should’ve been a little more welcoming, but another person’s presence was something she wasn’t used to during the day. And by now, she wasn’t sure how to react regarding company anymore.

“… it’s me, Serena. Your husband.” The slight muffled response made Serena jump out of bed, throwing the blanket and sheets completely off her and running toward the door. “Wait a moment!” Upon hearing her rushed footsteps, he rattled the door as though he pushed his entire weight on it. And she stopped in front of it, her hand gripping tightly to the knob. The sun was up. Her husband was on the other side of the door. And even now… he refused to be seen.

Serena raised her fists and pounded on the door, causing it to shake as she slumped to the ground. The frustration was a different kind.

“… why are you doing this?” Her nails scraped at the cedar wood. Her husband was on the other side and yet she never felt more alone. Maybe this was why he was called a winged serpent. He seemed to whisk himself away at the most crucial of moments. Maybe he was just a monster. “You find this funny, don’t you? No, worse – I’m just another ornament here, like your floor and treasures and…” Her chest grew heavy and she heaved, grabbing the knob for support. “Why did you marry me?”

The silence on the other end was stifling. And for an instance, she regretted asking. What kind of answer did she expect? He married her because an oracle told him to. It was because she was the most beautiful – cursed by the Goddess Ray. Because he only sought the most note-worthy of treasures and she matched the details of his home. Because she was a trophy. How was she supposed to believe or trust otherwise…?

“Because I… I hated you.”

Her eyes widened.

That wasn’t… she didn’t expect that.

“Or rather, I _wanted_ to hate you. But the more I was in your company, the less I could even find the desire for anything else but...” She heard a thud and the door rattle; he too was on the ground, same as her. Even without being in the same room, Serena could feel the frustrations from the other end and how the tension was thick. “I’m not someone that’s rich in emotions, Serena. This isn’t exactly the normal thing for me.”

“And you think locking me up was the best-?”

“I wasn’t trying to.” He sounded annoyed and she was nothing but confused. She wanted the door open and for him to come in. Or for her to go out into the hallway with him. Anything to see whether or not Husband was sincere or if he was lying through his teeth to be back in her good graces and her bed. “Like I said, this is for your own good.”

Serena turned a bit, placing her back against the door and sighed – closing her eyes. It was almost as though she could feel him. Maybe if she slipped her fingers under the door, she could feel his own. “… my parents did that. They locked me up at home for my protection too. I didn’t really have friends or… it was lonely, Husband. I’m lonely. And the accommodations here make it worse because you’re not here most of the time.”

On the other side of the door, Yuri sighed and tilted his head back on the wood. Maybe if he slammed his head hard enough, sense would return to him. He could feel her on the other side, almost feel the warmth radiating from her fingers under the door. He wanted to sneak a stroke, just something comforting under the door but was certain she’d jerk away from him. And for good reason. “Aside from my family, I…” _I don’t have friends either._

An embarrassing truth.

He had struck fear and resentment into the hearts of the Gods and in turn, they all steered cleared of him. But it was fine because there was always his mother paying attention and coddling him. That was fine. And he thought that was all Serena needed – him there to comfort her and protect her and shield her. That’s what he thought love was.

There was much more than a desire to touch her for sexual reasons. He wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh, watch as she fumbled shooting an arrow. Memorize every last little quirk of hers. The true horror of his poisoned arrow was becoming clear. It wasn’t merely an arrow clouding the victim’s mind with lust and a descent into madness. No, it was much more than that. Yuri had to feel the effects of the poison slowly.

It wasn’t merely lust.

No, he was in love. And he had wanted to deny and push it away as much as he could. But as much as he was in love with her, Yuri hadn’t done much to earn her love. No, he took her away and hidden her from the world. Hid his name and face. How was she supposed to love a shadow?

“I… you accused me of not loving you, Serena but… that’s nothing further from the truth. How can I prove it to you?”

That’s what Yugo tried to tell him.

Without trust, there is no love.

He needed her trust.

There was a long pause and a flood of scenarios came to mind. Serena would probably ask to reveal his name and face. But he wanted her love first, to have it within his grasp before revealing she was wedded to a God. Maybe to return her home – a devastating option. For him to abstain from touching her ever again. To go on some long and arduous quest to rival those heroes of old.

Yuri would do just about anything at this point.

“Can I see my family?”

“Not that.”

“No, just my sisters – they didn’t attend my wedding and… well, they’re married, and I would… it is a small request.”

He chuckled lowly, understanding what her broken words meant. She would do the same as him – seek out help from a trusted sibling out of necessity rather than a parent. He liked how much neither of them knew. It was quite strange to have a conversation with her when she wasn’t in the same room as him, when she wasn’t under him and sighing… and she probably had clothes on this time.

Was this how she felt?

The longing to be in the same room?

To keep company?

He had been cruel…

“… I’ll grant it.” And for a moment, Yuri brushed his fingers at the crack under the door and felt hers halfway through. The momentary and accidental brush caused him to laugh, her as well. A true milestone indeed – something better than their first fight.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Serena requests your presence._

_You will be escorted to her new home upon the third night of receiving this._

_Not to worry, you’ll be given a path back home._

_I warn you to be kind to her._

_She has missed you dearly._

_And do not upset her._

_Again, I warn you.”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Being jealous of your siblings was a natural phenomenon. Stories of old foretold of such rivalries and even the gods were subject to such petty emotions. It was how people justified the absurdity that their spite would deliver unto them and all the actions as a result. Hence why Grace and Gloria never felt the need to completely do away with the envy that consumed all their love and empathy for their dear, younger sister.

They were the older sisters, the confident and first-borns. The natural order was for them to receive the attention and love of all those surrounding them _and then_ Serena, the youngest one, would get her turn. She would have to fight to be seen through her own merit or be known just as their younger sister – the youngest princess. But that was not how it went. They somehow found themselves with a tipped scale. It was Serena given the attention. Serena, the praised one.

The one put atop of a pedestal.

The one wept for across the land.

As eldest sisters, they were the forgotten ones.

So, it wasn’t much of a loss for them when they heard their deeply admired and over-rated sister had been betrothed to a winged serpent. There was some sort of justifiable karma that had finally caught up to her. All that beauty she was praised for and she was given to a hideous monster – it was deserved. Better her than them! And that’s where they thought the story would end.

Which was why they were so surprised to get a note demanding – not requesting, their presence for Serena in her new home. Neither were given much time to contemplate whether to accept the invitation before they were whisked away on an invisible carriage in the dead of night, surrounded by unseemly purple flowers. Their senses dulled by the overpowering nauseating scent before they passed out and found themselves in front of a large palace.

The lavish wealth displayed before them was unnerving. They did not marry beneath them – no, they married rich and lived in comfort and in the lap of luxury. But this… this was a different level, enough to make them both appear like paupers.

“Hey!” A voice called out above them and in the distance on an upper floor, there was Serena leaning over a balcony and waving like a maniac. “Wait there!” She called out and before they could blink, she zipped away from the balcony and their view. Presumably, she was running around the maze of the palace to run up and greet them properly.

Gloria scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaned toward the younger twin. “All this wealth and there’s not even a doorman?”

Grace shrugged her shoulders, stars practically in her eyes as she took in the large palace before her. Their younger sister was quite lucky indeed! “Oh, lighten up! Remember, we’re not supposed to upset her. And _besides_ , maybe this winged serpent has a cute brother with his own palace – so play nice.”

“Idiot, you’re already married. What can you gain?”

“… I can still look – not like my eyes were cast out just yet, dear Gloria.”

Always the optimist of the two; Gloria found it difficult to try and see the world as her starry-eyed twin did. No, she was the eldest and therefore the most practical, the most logical – bearing most of the responsibility amongst her sisters. As much as she wanted to be happy for Serena and the good fortunes she found herself in… she was the eldest and therefore, she was supposed to have the best match.

Hell, she’d be less annoyed if Grace was in such a palace.

Why Serena… as _always_?

And soon, their young sister burst through the front and immediately jumped into Grace’s open arms. “Sisters!” She cried out, her grip on the younger twin tight and Grace coughed slightly, patting the young girl’s back to try and lessen her hold. It wasn’t as though she could blame her enthusiasm much. “I’ve missed you!”

“Ah, it hasn’t been _that_ long, Serena. Just a few months is all.” _And not nearly long enough…_ Gloria thought grimly. It had been utterly peaceful without having to constantly put up with the shining star of the family. And here she was, on a higher pedestal than ever before. But still, Gloria couldn’t help but to sigh and stroke Serena’s hair, giving her the faintest of smiles. Somewhere deep in her heart, it was… nice, in a way, to see her little sister. “Though I suppose a few months is all it takes. You’re suddenly off and married to some kind of beast, eh?”

“Gloria!” Grace chastised her, her tone unusually sharp against her twin – why was she the only one to be following any sort of instruction given to them? Though she couldn’t really blame Gloria… they miss one wedding which was a horrific match-up only for their young sister to receive all sorts of riches. “What she means is…” Grace pondered for a moment, trying to think of something nicer to say. Something that would not sound mean and spiteful; turn that snide comment into something humorous.

But the skeptical gaze Serena had given her was enough.

There was nothing she could really say.

“Let us in, little Serena! Just because you’re married to a beast, doesn’t mean you start gaining the manners of one!” Grace quickly recovered and forcefully turned Serena around, pushing her in as a way to her to guide them in.

And what a sight for the twins.

Neither were strangers were wealth. Both had the same privileged upbringing as Serena had, were denied nothing and given all they desired. Their husbands were pious kings of wealthy states – they wanted for nothing. But standing in the entryway alone and seeing the splendor of the silver walls and golden columns and even the jewel encrusted floor… Gloria didn’t think it was possible for a further annoyance to grow, but it had. The somewhat opposite effect arose within Grace as she drifted away from her sisters and was practically dancing around the foyer with stars in her eyes and spouting questions on how this was possible. And to give her the name of the sculptors.

But her questions had come so fast and garbled that Serena could hardly answer and her and Gloria were ultimately forced to ignore her. She felt a calm slowly wash over her. Her older sister’s voice was echoing through the hall, multiple voices bouncing off the walls. It wasn’t just her empty footsteps. For the first time in months it seemed, there were signs of life around her and not just the quiet echo of her own thoughts. It felt a little more like home. “Are you two hungry? I’m sure if you think of food, it’ll be some waiting for us in the gardens. Come!” Serena’s voice hardly reached them, even her touch was vague on Gloria’s hand as Grace was too busy fawning over the architecture and lavish molding before them.

She led them to the gardens and another bewildering sight for the twins. There was indeed food prepared there; their favorites with freshly poured wine and settings for them. It wouldn’t have shocked them, but they had yet to see any servants fixing this up. “My, your servants must be a quick bunch.”

“Ugh, I wish mine were.” Grace sat at the table, gripping onto the wine gauntlet. “They spend so much of their time gossiping – like, what do they need to gab about in the middle of the day?”

“Maybe who occupied their mistress’ bed that night.”

“Gloria! Don’t be mean!”

“The truth is often mean.”

Grace huffed and a pissing match between her and Gloria had begun. Not the most uncommon of sights, Serena was quite used to this. However, she wasn’t used to the amusement filling her gut and the sense of nostalgia flooding her senses. She was relieved – they were still the same. “Oh, _speaking_ of beds-!” Grace shook Serena’s arm, a sly grin overtaking her. “Is the dear husband any good?”

Serena nearly jumped back from the absolute brazen question. Her older sister truly had no shame, not even enough to tip-toe around the question or lead up to it. Though what came to mind were the numerous nights; the instant the sun was gone, immediately Husband appeared and laid with her. Much different than her mother’s warnings. Her hands were on her lap, gripping tightly onto her dress – unsure how to properly answer, especially when Grace started giggling. She never thought this was a conversation she’d have with her sisters.

Gloria could do nothing but roll her eyes. “I can’t imagine a serpent being a good lover, let alone a worthy husband. Don’t even bother answering, Serena.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’s _very_ creative with that serpent’s tail. Or even has a slippery tongue.”

The jokes from Grace were starting to irritate her. More so focusing on the aspect of calling him a serpent. That’s what she was told and yet every crevice of him was that of a man. The smooth, warm skin and his arms enveloping her as she slept and feeling his steady heartbeat… As far as she could tell, her husband was ordinary. But without a name or face, it was hard to defend though it didn’t stop her from getting annoyed nonetheless.

“Eh, so come on Serena – tell us! What’s he like?”

“Apart from Grace’s fascination with fucking a monster – yes, tell us how married life goes.”

 _Shit!_ Where was she supposed to begin? His job? His name? Whether he was handsome and well-mannered or ogrishly with a full-beard and a temper to match the Gods? What his family lineage was like? They only knew the bare minimum – she had married a winged serpent and even that, Serena could question. There was no part of him that was serpent like and she had yet to find anything resembling wings.

But what could she tell them that wouldn’t arouse any form of suspicious and keep the spotlight off her in the meantime? Even that was impossible though – they were _her_ guests and furthermore, she had a less than average engagement. It was only natural they’d want to know everything. The fact of the matter was… there wasn’t anything to tell them.

She could speak some truths and tell them Husband is a hunter; that’s why he’s gone right now and most days, only coming back at nights when the light was gone from the sky. And then as for the rest of his unknown history, Serena could just make guesses and speak them so eloquently. Like how his mother is a gentle woman who’s fond of embroidery and soft-spoken for a woman with… three- _four_ children, that sounded right! The father is a retired general from another famed city and taught her husband all he knows about archery and hunting and weaponry of all kinds.

He’s known as a winged serpent for how he can slither in parlous situations and come out unscathed. A famous and unrivaled hunter! Surely they must’ve heard of… of…

Serena needed to think of a name for him.

She wasn’t the greatest at thinking on her feet – this was bad. “Uh, right… Well, he’s-”

“He must be rich – my, what kind of trade is he in?”

_Crap, he needs a better employment than hunter. Shit – what makes money? No, maybe I can say he inherited it but no, then I’d have to explain his family. Do generals make so much? What if they ask **which** city?_

They would ask specifics, she knew them well.

“Serena, why are you so quiet?”

What was she supposed to do?!

“Serena, tell us something!”

She needed to say something!

“Serena!”

Anything!

“Sere-”

“I don’t know!” She yelled, finally reaching over the boiling point of her patience – her head sinking down in exhaustion and her forehead hitting the tabletop. And that was all she said, repeating herself over and over again and it felt so nice to simply admit it. Rather than just lie her way through this, Serena just admitted the truth of her situation. “I don’t know anything about Husband. As… as odd as it seems, I haven’t seen his face. I don’t even know his name.”

Him being rich or handsome or anything of the like were the farthest things from her mind. What she knew of him was he didn’t intend to isolate her, and this was his way of making up. And seeing her sisters before her just made her all the more aware that this was not… normal. And she hoped they would be understanding, perhaps help her and tell her how to navigate through such a dilemma.

But even that was difficult. How were Gloria or Grace meant to help if they hardly knew how to react to such a revelation? How was it possible to not know the identity of her husband? She had been with him for a while now – she must’ve been a glimpse of him somewhere. There should’ve been a portrait or something. Hell, shouldn’t a servant have…?

No, there were no servants.

It was much too quiet, nothing but nature surrounding them and no whispers or rushed footsteps anywhere within range. It was just Serena in a palace with divine features. Even more horrific than their baby sister being honored for her beauty and marrying in absurd wealth; marrying into the Divine.

Then again. He was just a winged serpent. His station couldn’t be that high amongst holy beings. And more so, their baby sister was in clear distress. Gloria cleared her throat, doing her best to hide the ear-to-ear grin. It was like karma had finally swung back. “You know…” Gloria leaned in very close, her voice low and in a hushed whisper. “I’ve heard tales of beasts taking on human skin – they’re nearly indistinguishable from humans.” Serena turned her head to face her sisters, her interested piqued.

Grace raised a brow, the skepticism clear on her face. Maybe Serena just had an insecure husband – she didn’t find much need to frighten her. That is… until she felt a sharp pain to her ankle caused from her older sister’s sharp kick. She stifled a whine; that was the goal. She got it now, all from the concealed glaze of victory in Gloria’s eyes. “Uh, r-right! Serena, listen to your elder sisters – we only wish to help you.”

“That’s why I asked you here.” Serena nodded, grabbing their hands and her eyes were wide. There was a sense of relief, they weren’t judging her and there was no point in making up lies about her life. “I… I just… I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong. He talks of love and admiration for me but I… how do I love my husband? He’s a shadow…”

Grace snorted at such a question; such a naïve child she still was. She nearly spat out how love in matrimony was merely a game of chance. Not even their parents found love with each other and the best you could hope for as companionship and stability. But Gloria was better than her, standing up from her chair and kneeled down at Serena’s side, moving her to face her and grabbed her hands. “You can’t give your heart to a beast. Don’t you know they eat the hearts of maidens in love? Those are the most appealing to them.”

“What? No, he wouldn’t!”

“How can you judge character without having seen his face?”

Serena shook her head. “He’s no beast!” Though his face was unseen, Husband had been nothing but good to her.  What did his face matter? She wanted to convince them – send the topic elsewhere. “I-I haven’t seen his face, but his body is pretty human.” She recalled the first night and her exploration of his body, how she studied him to calm her nerves and assure herself that he was no snake. He was just a man and he confirmed that. “That alone-”

“That’s how beasts operate, Serena.” Grace chimed in, one hand on her shoulder and the other one stroking her hair in a comforting manner. “They gain your trust and hurt you when you least suspect.”

Was that it then?

Serena thought back, trying to think of something to refute them. It wasn’t possible what they were saying. Her heart raced; something didn’t feel right.

“And I imagine you haven’t seen his face because it’s merely human skin and with daylight… you’d see it for the falsehood it is.” Why else wouldn’t he show her his face? Even beasts had names… was… was that why he wouldn’t give her his name since she’d figure out who he was in an instant? “He knows you’re clever, Serena. That’s why he hides all this.”

For her safety, he said. But how was she unsafe? Perhaps… perhaps knowing his name would lead to her death somehow. And he knew this – that’s why he kept it from her. But what was so dangerous that he wouldn’t protect her? Unless… unless he was the danger? What her sisters were claiming couldn’t be true; Husband couldn’t be doing all this to devour her heart. He wouldn’t harm her.

The uncertainty though… and his refusal to be completely open with her. Even having to ask for her sisters to visit, originally rejecting her to see her family. Perhaps they knew something she didn’t. Maybe her mother’s tears were justified that day. Maybe it was more than what she thought it was?

Suddenly, Serena saw Gloria reaching for behind her back and pulled out a wrapped object and placed it in her hands. “Tonight, Little one, you must stab him in the heart.” Serena was ready to protest – what sort of manic solution was that?! She opened her mouth to reject the proposition outright, to push the wrapped dagger away and back to her sister. Gloria however, pushed back quickly. “He’ll be fine – merely shed that human skin. And he’ll get scared and won’t devour you. You’re married to a beast and you wish to live, right? Then heed my words.”

Dominance – that’s what Gloria was trying to tell her. So far, Serena had no stake in this. If she was married to a beast as they say, then she was trapped in an unknown land and deserted castle all by her lonesome with only his company at night. She was left in the dark and was uncertain if he would ever grace her with more knowledge regarding himself. In fact, she wasn’t even certain if that he told her _was_ true.

This was the only good faith measure he’d given her… and all her sisters could do was warn her. She had no reason not to heed their warning.

Grace nearly snickered at how stunned Serena appeared; shocked and in a daze as she unwrapped the object to find a dagger in her lap. She was too busy studying the knife to notice the wool being pulled over her eyes by the sisters she trusted too well. It served her right, they figured. If she was wedded to a beast, then she kills him, and she is disgraced. If not, then she is dead, and they will never have to hear how beautiful she is anymore.

Either way, Serena had reached her end.

 

\---

 

Serena could hardly relax.

Her sisters stayed for the remainder of the afternoon, encouraging her and playing with her hair and giving her their love and best wishes before leaving off that evening. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. It wasn’t right… maybe this was her sense returning to her. Being married to a man who was nothing but a shadow to her wasn’t normal and perhaps she should’ve never allowed it to come this far.

But now, she merely needed to wait for Husband’s return. The sun was nearly finished setting, any moment now. Serena was sitting on her side of the bed, stuffing the dagger under the cushion before taking a few deep breaths, pressing her hand against her stomach. She was starting to feel ill.

Was it guilt for her thoughts or anticipation?

What if they were wrong?

Worse, what if they were _right_?

Serena felt a nip at the tip of her ear and she yelped, grabbing a pillow and swinging it around. She hadn’t been focusing and this would be the moment Husband comes back, laughing at her surprise and pushing her down. Her back was against the mattress and normally, Serena would laugh and be pleased he was back – stroking his hair and feel him practically melt atop of her. But now, she kept her hands to herself, merely clutching onto her dress.

“Oh? Are we playing a game tonight, Serena? I don’t remember you being so _shy_ to me?”

She strained her eyes as much as she could and yet, nothing but shadows and a mere outline of a man. No defining features and only a haze above her. How was it possible… Maybe… maybe this skin had no such features she could see.

“Hmm…” His fingers were tugging at the strings at the front of her stress, slowly undoing them as he leaned down and kept his lips against her ear. “I hope your sisters didn’t distress you.”

Her breath hitched; why would he say that? Did he know something after all? “N-No, not at all. I just heard my father wasn’t in the best of health.” Serena heard the disinterested hum as his fingers continued to pull at her dress – he wasn’t willing to probe further about that subject, she realized quickly. Again, his fingers and lips were slow on her body – stirring desire so easily within her. There was no reason for a beast to do this.

Monsters didn’t play with their food.

Surely, they were mistaken… They had to be; how else was she not wary of every moment he was near her? He didn’t place her atop a pedestal as most did. “… thank you, Husband. For bringing them.” Serena wanted to smile, to be relieved and calm and accepting of him as he continued – loving words and passionate movements under the sheets, draped in darkness.

Most others would not dare look at her – perhaps that’s why he had the lights off as he deemed himself unworthy? The thought brought nothing but sorrow to her heart and she wanted to discard it away. How was she to reassure him? What words could she use to tell him she didn’t care about his appearance or status or even whether he was mortal… she wanted to know him. And so, she clung to him, her hands rougher on him than previous nights. Her fingers trying to burn into his skin the passion she felt for him, the care she wanted to give Husband – love she _wanted_ to give away.

It was settled in her mind.

That night, it took him a while to get to sleep – Husband this time had spent a while awake, contemplating taking her out the next evening and showing her to shoot an arrow, even if her mortal vision lacked strength. Asking how her time with her sisters went and that tomorrow, she’d wake up to a bigger surprise. And Serena couldn’t help but smile at that – she’d have a surprise of her own.

She pretended to be tired and fall asleep, waiting until she heard the soft snoring from Husband to indicate that he had finally drifted off to sleep. It was a slow and planned maneuver as she shimmied out of his embrace – ignoring the soft grunts of displeasure. She freed herself from his embrace and swung her legs to the other side of the bed, digging the dagger out from under the mattress. Her hands shook as she unraveled the cloth. If he was a monster just looking to consume her, this was the only way to free herself.

Husband was no monster, she was almost certain of it.

If he was merely unfortunate looking, then she’d bury the dagger in the garden and never set her heart astray. However, she wanted to be certain they were wrong. She had to prove them wrong.

Serena moved in front of the lamp, acting as a shield as she lit the flame. This was it. She barely felt herself turn around, her entire being felt ill and swore the only parts of her holding steady were her hands holding the lamp and the dagger. That’s where her strength went – the small bit of her sanity. All of it rested on the tight grip to hold the blade steady and be able to thrust it if necessary. Even as her stomach nearly flipped in guilt and confusion, Serena raised the candle.

Husband was entangled in the sheets and finally, with the flame shining brightly, she could see him. His legs were that of a fit human, toned and strong. She gulped, and her eyes traveled up, seeing what she had touched every night. The flawless, unmarred body of a man in physical perfection laid beside her – almost as though he were sculpted. How could he be a beast?

His shoulders were broad and as many times as she held to them, it only occurred to her this moment how strong his arms looked – a hunter indeed. And she could see a scar across his chest, the line faded red – the only part of him blemished. She watched his chest slowly rise and sink and resisted the urge to merely lay her head and listen to his beating heart. This couldn’t be a mere human skin that a beast had taken. Serena scooted closer, amazed that this man was her husband. And as the light finally dawned over his face, she audibly gasped.

He was…

His relaxed and peaceful expression only added to how perfectly framed he was. Serena wanted so badly to wake up, to see the color of his eyes – to see the light bounce off them. Seeing his short bangs nestled against his cheeks… how could he hide himself from her? How could he think himself unworthy or his appearance so unimportant? Like everything inside this mansion was bathed in riches and beauty – Husband was the pinnacle of such stature. He was perfect. There was not one wrong thing about him. It was no wonder he never cared about her beauty…

A glow was about him – one of the Divine. He had to be! No mortal man could be so captivating.

Maybe that was why he didn’t want her to see him! Perhaps he understood her struggle to a personal level. If so, how could he hide himself from her at all? How could he not trust her and give himself entirely to her? For this, Husband was a beast of a different manner, but all her heart could do beat louder and faster – torn by the idea of even harming him in the first place. For a moment, Serena had lost her way. But that was all it took for her grip on the lamp to weaken and slip through her fingers before collapsing atop of his healed scar on his chest.

Husband shot up and Serena fell back, knocking some sort of cannister in a loud clatter and gained her husband’s attention. The darkest hue of ornate, royal purple eyes were wide, in shock and panic, and upon her as he screeched in pain, clutching his hand over his heart. His teeth were grit tightly, pain overtaking him.

“Husband, I…!” She didn’t know what to say to explain herself and in the faint light, looked down and realized what she had knocked over. A quiver of arrows – each one tipped with a red tinge of poison, each one with the symbol of…!

This man in her bed… was Divine… with arrows of the God of Lust.

He was Yuri, God of Lust.

This was her husband.

Her eyes widened, realizing the truth and her mind racing. A _winged_ serpent; of course! That’s often how others who feared him called him and cursed him. That’s what the oracle had meant – this is who he was! What was she even to say or think of this revelation?

But his eyes weren’t those with love and adoration or desire as she often thought they’d be shrouded in. No, instead they portrayed pain. Betrayal. Staring at the dagger she dropped at her side in a loud clatter.

Yuri stood up from the bed, his nail practically digging into his burnt flesh and hot, angry tears welling up in his eyes. Somehow… she did not expect such a beautiful God of desire to portray such hatred. “This is how you repay my love… wanting to kill me?!” His tone was harsh, no hint of affection or care anywhere.

Serena shook her head, standing up and carelessly scratching her hand upon one of the arrows – hardly taking the time to react and wince as she launched herself forward, her hands gripping tightly onto Yuri’s arm. It hardly crossed her mind to wipe the blood away but that was no pressing matter. “No, no! I wasn’t-!”

“You ruined everything!” His hands thrust forward and pushed her away, her blood staining the sheet draped around him and his skin. “I save you from death and destruction and you try to kill me!”

“It wasn’t-”

“Shut up!” It dawned on him – that’s why she wanted to invite her sisters! That’s where she got such an ordinary looking blade from! It was sheer luck that she was too clumsy. A strong wind started to envelop around him as he expanded his wings – long and strong and his vengeful energy was enough to practically dissipate the palace around them. She didn’t belong on his sacred grove – didn’t deserve to be in his presence or worthy of his love. “I should’ve listened to Mother… I should’ve just…!” Even now, violent thoughts were difficult.

“Yuri, stop!” Serena shouted to him, trying to reach forward and grab what she could not see. But she heard every word and felt every stab to her heart as the pain he emitted was stifling. “I wasn’t trying to hurt you!” Her pleas fell on deaf ears, she knew this. But still…

It didn’t matter. The moment she opened her eyes, she found herself in an unfamiliar grove – surrounded by the cold and darkness. It wasn’t like before when fading light called him to her side, no – he was nowhere to be found. There was no home, no walls, no Husband… Yuri. He had left her, abandoned and banished her. She had scorned him and did the same to her.

Her hand still bled, the wound was practically scorching and felt as though the pain itself traveled up her arm, and she couldn’t even muster the strength to react. Karmic forces had swung back, and the wound was a reminder of her deed – a literal scar. The sickness she felt earlier finally overtook her and she heaved, hot tears rushing to her eyes and blurring her vision as her throat burned. What had she done…?

 

\---

 

“Zarc, no! I’m not…!” Ray exclaimed as she arched closer to his touch, his hands squeezing at her breasts as she was trapped against a pillar.

The sly grin grew as he brushed his lips against hers, enjoying the tease and pout she delivered. “You can’t surely _still_ be so angry…”

“With you? Always.” His lips sought hers out in an eager kiss, practically devouring her. Even if she was enraged and directed all her ire at him, this was the manner he most preferred it. Later, she would surely scold him for defiling her in her sacred temple of all places and she’d curse him for his actions.

It wasn’t as though she were any better to ensnare the moral high ground right from under him.

But suddenly, Zarc felt himself pushed away and realized the playful and teasing expression Ray had was overtaken with concern. And he realized why. He felt it too. The presence of another – a familiar one at that was in the vicinity. Did another God dare come and encroach unannounced…? The only ones that would dare were him and…!

Ray pushed him aside and ran forward toward the temple entrance and Zarc followed suit, though much less frantic than she.

Why was he here? At this time? And they found him on his knees, shaking in front of the entrance – his wings wrapped around him in a layer of protection as his fingers clawed into the dirt. And Zarc sighed, thinking Yuri was being dramatic – it wouldn’t be the first time he’d refused to come in on account of throwing a tantrum. Surely this was one of those times. He’d probably gotten in some mess with Yugo or maybe a higher tier God and was crawling to Ray for help. If so, he’d drag him by his ear back and make him face whatever danger he was running from.

But Ray had a way of spoiling the children, especially Yuri. Even now, she ran toward him and fell to her knees as well – uncaring at how the grass would stain her sheer dress and laid her hands on her dirt covered child – wait, why was he covered in dirt? And there was fresh blood on his clothes. “Child, what’s wrong?” Ray laid her hands on his cheeks, trying to raise his head up but instead Yuri plunged forward, burying his face into her chest and sobbed. His cries were muffled against her chest and he kept mumbling what she thought was an apology.

Her heart tightened in sorrow and she turned her head, trying to get Zarc to come forward – the matter was serious! Yuri was in serious pain!

“Yuri, sweetie… please tell me, what’s wrong?” Her voice was soft and comforting, familiar to his ears.

He shook his head, the shame engulfing him and expecting him to be struck down with her anger and spite. And so, he begged. “ –‘m sorry. I’m sorry… I’m _sorry_ …!” Yuri’s words had become less garbled but more panicked as he held onto her tighter. She had never seen him in such a state or even so petrified. “I’m a traitor! I don’t… I can’t step in… I can’t…!”

“Can’t what?!” Zarc had come and pulled Yuri from his mother’s embrace none too softly, hardly handling him with the same empathy Ray had. Upon being forced away and the slightest bit of distance between them, Ray gasped loudly. There was a scorched wax burns on Yuri’s chest… over a scar! Who had hurt him?! _How_ could he be hurt?! “Speak clearly child, how is your mother supposed to help?”

Mother.

Only Mother.

Only she could help him.

Yugo had told him trust was needed in his marriage. And he did what he could – allowing her sisters to come and visit her as she wanted, visiting her in the light of day and even apologizing – debasing himself to a mortal woman all because of an accursed accident. He had saved Serena, cherished her, loved her and yet she was willing to harm him in the dead of night under the cover of darkness. What did his deeds amount to? None of that mattered. Ray was the only one he could go to. And he didn’t deserve it.

He didn’t deserve the comforting eyes she gave him, the loving stroke of her fingers through his hair and her soft lips against his forehead. Even her pushing his father away and wrapping her arms around him, nesting her close.

Yes, she understood.

She could help him.

He had been foolish for being led so astray.


	5. Chapter 5

_“The sorrow and woe of the disgraced Princess Serena,_

_abandoned by her Divine husband and shunned by her family._

_Her belly swollen from her shame._

_An arduous journey from the fields she was expelled from._

_Every town she encountered turned her away._

_‘Don’t bring Ray’s wrath upon us!’_

_‘I shan’t be struck by any poisoned arrow!’_

_‘Be gone!’_

_Her own family turned her away._

_Nothing but water and bread to aid her._

_‘You made your bed, now lie in it.’_

_‘Serves you right for questioning your good fortune.’_

_And yet, the Gods looked down and felt sorrow._

_‘Poor Serena! What a web that’s ensnared the pretty mortal!’_

_‘Poor Serena! Ray is too cruel!’_

_‘Poor Serena! Abandoned by the ill-mannered serpent!’_

_And yet, no refuge was given to the Poor Princess Serena._

_Nothing else to do…_

_Nowhere else to go…”_

.

.

.

.

.

The scar on her palm was scorching again. A constant, painful reminder of the betrayal against her husband. It was a cruel irony, becoming scratched by a poisoned arrow of desire, meant to make its victim go mad with lust and want for whoever they laid eyes on first. But that was the problem; she was already so. Its effects were nothing but a dull ache. All she felt of it was searing pain whenever she thought of her dearest husband. And so, she tried to avoid thinking of him.

But as her belly grew and the whispers ensued after her, it was hard not to. And, ultimately - she missed her husband… Yuri, she reminded herself of his name daily. The sounds of his laugh, his sighs, his warmth; Serena missed her dear Yuri and could not stand it any longer. Armed with nothing but the clothes on her back and the shoes on her feet, she decided to pay a visit to the Goddess of Love and Beauty herself; her mother-in-law, Ray.

Serena did as she was directed and sacrificed an animal, giving pray and tribute to the Goddess when she appeared before her and the air surrounding the temple became thick with apprehension. Every fiber of her being was in sheer awe of this woman. This was her. The tall, elegant woman standing before her was the Goddess Ray herself. No statue or art had given her the justice she deserved and staring right at her, she wondered how others compared her beauty to that of Ray’s. She was perfection itself; not a flaw or wrinkle in sight, every hair flawlessly aligned, the glow of the Divine radiating from her skin.

Was this how they saw her?

Yet Ray now, she did not look as amused or pleased as depicted. No, her face held a grim frown and hostile eyes. Serena felt small under her gaze and wondered if Ray wasn’t one of the Divine, would she still feel as insignificant?

“Goddess Ray, I-”

Ray’s gaze sharpened, and Serena was stunned into silence. The intimidating aura radiating from the Goddess was something she should’ve anticipated and yet, didn’t understand the full weight – practically burning her from the inside out. The undeniable hatred hanging in the air – Ray could’ve made a convincing Goddess of Wrath.

“So, you’re the blasphemer. The mortal slip of a girl…” Ray muttered as she moved forward, studying Serena as she circled her. The torn clothes, worn down shoes, her dry skin – surely this was not the great beauty all had hailed! Surely those poor mortals had lost their sense if they sought her out and revered her as the incarnation of beauty itself! Surely, her poor son was the victim of an accident to have fallen into her grasp and lie to her! Surely so. Ray stopped in front of her and with a simple glare, Serena lowered her gaze. She could’ve laughed. “You are an unworthy mortal to be in my presence.”

Serena grit her teeth. She hadn’t come to be insulted. She hadn’t endured taunts from her family and whispers of others to come and have it flung in her face. There was nothing Serena wanted more than to be gone from this discomfort.

“I’m not here to wish for your presence, I wish for your son’s. I’m here for Yuri.”

“Don’t you _dare_ speak his name!” Her lyrical voice, so gentle and soothing, was sharp and had her blood running cold. “My child debased himself by entertaining a marriage with you, against _my_ wishes! Is that not enough for you to have sullied him? No, worse – he blesses you his time and affection; with a child no less and you harm him! I’ll not have you mar him further! You’re an opportunistic mortal who pushed her luck. I’ve entertained you for longer than necessary. Leave my sacred grounds, you foolish girl.”

Serena could argue with her. She could say how she didn’t seek out his attention nor his affections. That Yuri was the one who sought her out, stole her away, that she asked for none of this. And despite being unaware of his identity and where she was and why, she still loved him. The scar on her palm stung slightly as she placed her hand over her swollen belly. It had been so long, and she was so close now. She raised her head, meeting Ray’s gaze and feeling as though her life was to end in that moment. “I’m not leaving, not without seeing my husband.”

Ray was aghast and did little to hide her reaction to the mortal. How was she refused?! “My child does not want to see you. You are unworthy of him.”

“I don’t believe my husband that big of a coward, he can tell me to my face his wishes without hiding behind his mother.” A bad habit as always, Serena spoke much too bluntly. And from the way the Goddess had dug her nails into her palm so deep that blood had dripped down onto the mosaic floor, spouting red roses where she stood. Prickly thorns and a deep, rich color. If her own blood dripped onto this sacred ground, nothing would arise. “I was worthy enough for him before, surely some part of me still is.”

It was indeed a foolish venture to go about angering her. Mortals had been punished for less for displeasing the Gods and Ray was well within her powers to strike vengeance upon the blaspheming girl. But no, that wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough to simply punish her. Not when Yuri’s tears and sorrow were fresh in her memory. When all he spoke of was begging his mother’s forgiveness – she couldn’t let them meet again. Yuri might lose himself and do something irrational.

Yuri was settled in his place, knowing he belonged with those who loved him and not the mortal girl. And she needed to learn her place.

Ray couldn't allow Yuri to make another foolish mistake and she’d show him the error of his ways. This girl had to be dealt with - the brazen way she spoke to her, dared to face her; misguided valor and all. She’d enjoy this too much. Ray clapped her hands together, her expression much more chipper and happier – the unsettling aura far worse than before. “Oh? Why don’t I put that to the test, Serena? Prove to me your unyielding, burning resolve for my child. If you succeed, you may see him. And if not, I promise you death will be a blessing by comparison.”

This was a trap. Serena knew very well it had to be. The smart thing to do was to leave immediately and reject this offer of hers. All Ray wanted from her was for her to leave. She could probably find a decent life somewhere far away. She could live in seclusion and safety, a quiet life.

But.

The scar on her palm burned and the pain spread through her body as her chest tightened. Yuri was so close. She needed to see him, to speak to him. This was a problem she had gotten herself into and she was going to get herself out of it. Serena couldn’t allow Ray to dictate what she could or could not do. Because of this Goddess, her life had been nothing but misery. And because of her, Yuri could not reveal himself.

No, she needed to face Ray.

She couldn’t run; running was not an option. Goddess or not, she had to fight Ray.

“I accept!”

 

\-----

 

Serena wasn’t certain how many hours had passed since she started the chore that Ray had set upon her. There had been an accident in the storeroom for her precious doves and all the seeds were scattered. She needed to arrange them by the different types before sunrise. Ray did not tell her how many different types of seeds there were or how high the piles were but in any case, she started immediately.

She was covered in soot, dirt embedded under her fingernails. Her knees ached from how she was sitting and was certain after hunching for so many hours, that if she stood up a shooting pain would spread across her body. This wasn’t exactly what Serena thought of when Ray had said she would test her burning resolve. She thought of herself going on a hero’s quest, scaling a mountain to bring back a sacred chalice guarded by a gorgon or cyclops and armed with nothing but a sword and her wits.

For Yuri, she would do that.

But alas, she didn’t even know how to shoot an arrow. He never taught her so.

Serena looked at the pathetic piles before her and sighed heavily, finally sitting up and feeling her back stiff and worry filling her. She had barely made a dent in the progress. And Ray would be back soon, she was sure of it. If she didn’t have this completed…

“An odd place for a mortal girl to be.” Serena jumped and whipped her head around, seeing a man leaning against the door and looking at her with the most curious expression laded in his golden eyes. “I hadn’t known Ray to allow strays in her storerooms… and to be doing this work, my… you must be truly beholden to the Love Goddess. I can’t blame you, aren’t we all? Though I suspect seeking her favor through menial chores will get you nowhere, she’s not an appreciative one. There are easier ways to gain whatever favor you want from her. Would you like to hear?”

Serena didn’t want to listen. This man was there to waste her time, she was _certain_ of it. But he had… he addressed the goddess so informally, even insulting her. Perhaps he was like her, he too was being punished for his outlandish beauty.

That must’ve been it.

“Such talks will only distract me from the task at hand. I thank you, but… go away and don’t disturb me further.”

He laughed. A full on and deep belly laugh came from the man. He didn’t even try to hide how ridiculous he found her words. Or maybe just her - this was after all the Goddess’ abode, all those who reside would be cross with her.

She would say this about him - there was a dangerous yet familiar air about him. The way he was keeping a watchful eye about her, but Serena couldn’t help but stare at the sword kept loosely at his waist. Dried blood stained his sandals and she wondered if the blood of men had sheathed his sword. Though mostly, Serena wished he would leave already.

He was making her nostalgic - the familiar air about him, something in his expression reminded her of Yuri. And she needed to concentrate. “If you have a question, little girl - you may ask. I’ll grant you that.” He pushes his hand up through his hair, his grey hair falling so smoothly through his fingers.

“Curiosity had not given me much.”

“Nonsense. That’s what all you mortals seek; knowledge and betterment of the soul or some of idiocy like that.”

“… I’ve had my fill.” Serena dug her hands into a pile of ash, not caring how rough her palms were becoming and hid the hiss of pain from the small cuts. Before this moment, Serena had never done work of any kind. No such labor to harm her hands, aches in her back, and pains in her joints. But she would endure it – she had to.

“Ah, so Yuri _did_ sate you well enough.” Her shoulders stiffened and her jaw tightened. How dare he?! Who was he to speak so brazenly! And she heard him take big steps toward her till he strolled across the storeroom and stood on the opposite side of the pile, right next to the fire. With him so close to the light, that familiarity grew. “His mother will be pleased to know that he did not forget your pleasure. He was raised well,” Zarc squared his shoulders, making himself taller as his chest filled with pride that his tone echoed, “– and I would hope he was _good_ , otherwise I’d disown that child.”

Serena grabbed a pail and dug it into the pile before standing up and flung the contents in the direction of the man, covering him in soot. His grey hair and pristine, glowing skin now soot covered and - wait, _glowing_?!

He coughed and ire was in his eyes as he ran his hand over his face. She almost regretted her actions. “You dare anger the War God? Oh, little girl, that is most unwise!” War God! That was it – that’s why he looked so familiar! Of course; he reminded her of Yuri, it was his father. The War God, Zarc. That would explain his presence in the Goddess’ home and why he spoke about Yuri in such a manner… “Well? Are you not going to cry and get on your knees and beg for my pardon?” His voice was enough to send chills down her spine and she easily imagined him unsheathing his sword and stabbing her through the gut, killing her and the child – if she was lucky and he felt magnanimous.

Even so, she had no such time for panic! Serena dropped down to her knees immediately, ignoring the rage of the War God. Instead, she had to look for the different types of seeds that were thrown by the fire. There was no sense in trying to appease one angered God where there was another one giving her punishment. She couldn’t give him her time.

Not when there was so little to go on.

She could cry from that. Or just get angry. Anger was good.

Zarc watched her, studied her and quirked a brow upwards. This soot covered slip of a girl was the one that Ray, and Yuri too, made such a fuss over? This girl…? She was nothing but a child… He supposed she must’ve had her charms. He bent down on one knee and took hold of the girl’s chin, forcing her head upwards to face him. Heavy bags under her eyes and disheveled – what a state indeed! A poor creature.

“What are you doing here? You don’t look worthy of Ray’s attention, let alone her anger. And as for Yuri-”

Serena pulled away and the scar burned deeper in her palm as she dug her nails into the floorboards below. “Shut up, just…! Don’t…!” She wished the pain would consume her. Reminders of Yuri were everywhere; in her swollen belly, his poison in her palm, and his father right in front of her, staring at her with judgement and pity. “I’m here because… because I wronged Yuri and I need to see him. And if I gotta pick up a few seeds for some stupid birds to get there, then so be it!”

Zarc could laugh.

He had seen grown men cry and crumble before the wrath of his fellow Olympians, seen them pray and beg for mercy and forgiveness only to turn around and curse them. Each one of them was more disappointing than the next, Zarc knew this and accepted it. Mortals were a necessary evil, deserving of the Gods’ pity and mercy – needing guidance and punishment. They were, after all, lesser beings. And here was a mortal princess, taken in by a God and with a belly to prove it.

Under most circumstances, he knew how this story would end. The princess in disgrace and the child either taken away or exalted. As the child of a God, it should be worthy of love and praise despite their birth. But… But Zarc knew Ray too well. She wouldn’t allow that child to see the light of day. She did not see this girl worthy, nor would she ever. This was a doomed venture.

And he knew that she knew.

And yet, she continued to dig her hands into the piles of ash – ready to prove herself. Not to earn her favor as a worthy hero but to show her wrong. That was a stubbornness that Zarc hadn’t seen in most mortals. The greatest act of defiance Serena could muster.

He could laugh indeed but instead, Zarc merely cracked a smile. He never found mortals fun – only in the terror of the field of battle, blood-soaked and wild, driven mad by fear and an intense desire to kill – to live. It was easy to see why Yuri liked her and why Ray hated her so much. “Do you really think the worst she’ll do is force you to gather a few seeds on an uncomfortable floor?”

For someone in her condition, yes, but all she needed to do was stretch her imagination by a tiny bit and she’d know - Serena merely shook her head. “She’ll see me worthy.”

“She’ll see you dead, little girl. I hope you haven’t fallen prey to the idea of the Goddess of Love and Beauty as the pinnacle of sweetness, oh no! No, Ray may look at though she’s soft – that picking seeds and perhaps gathering wool and sweeping will be all you need do and all she will muster. But remember, she is a Goddess of the most wicked curse.”

“That’s a weird thing for the war god to say.”

“Oh, dear child… haven’t you heard love and war are the same? Why else would Yuri be the most feared being amongst Gods and mortals? Why else would others deign to face Ray’s scorn? And why else would I love her so?”

She had heard that before in her teachings of the Gods and all such customs. Love and War were part of the primordial instincts that no being could escape from – the same maddening desire, whether the lust be for flesh or carnage. That’s why the War God and the Love Goddess had a son of Lust – armed with arrows to plunge one into deep desire, willing to do any and all to gain the object of their affections. Perhaps right now, that’s all she was being driven by, an intense lust to reunite with her dear husband. A love she could not fully grasp until he slipped through her fingers.

Zarc stood up, brushing the soot off his knees before laying his hand upon her head. Serena stiffened, realizing how large his hand was and how much of an imposing figure he was – standing before her, _over_ her. A humility should’ve taken over, but alas… “There is a saying that men discover themselves upon the battlefield. That they strip themselves of their boyhood and don the armor of man, shedding the cowardice from their heads. Do you find comfort in that?”

She was no warrior and found no comfort in his words, only confusion. Gods were only capable of speaking in tongues. “I am in no battlefield…”

“Well… when you discover such a field, call upon me. Until then, you are not to fail tonight, little Serena. That blessing I grant you.” His hand left her, and, in its place, she suddenly felt a headband emerge and dig into her scalp. She tried to run her hands across it, trying to remove it but to no avail. Before she could question Zarc, a visage of smoke appeared before her and he was gone along with it.

Just her and the piles of ashes and the seeds.

But then.

A blessing!

Serena found the strength and speed of a hundred men, digging her hands and arms into each pile and combed through searching for the different seeds. She felt no fatigue, no pain, no weight upon her lower back or any such restraints. She couldn’t question it nor could she find the moment or the clarity to think of how this was possible. All that plagued her was the need to finish this task. To show up Ray, to prove her worth.

To see Yuri and pray the scorn she had given him was not too great.

Pile upon pile was done and the seeds multiplied until there stood piles of five different seeds. Serena was no farmer, knew nothing of gardening or plants. But she could just somehow tell, an instinct that there were five and she was done. Done and collapsed in the middle of the storeroom, breathing heavily as she wrapped her arms around her belly.

She was covered in dirt from head to toe and her arms hurt, her legs hurt, her feet and shoulders and back and neck – _everything_ hurt. And it had hurt the whole time she moved and did as the Goddess wanted but she needed to grin and bear it. She hurt before she stepped foot in this temple, and they would hurt afterwards. And she would hurt and endure all she could.

The door slammed open and entered the Goddess, a slight red tinge across her cheeks and a smile beaming from ear to ear. It must’ve been morning then, otherwise she would no have reason to appear. And the Goddess was drunk – otherwise she would not be stumbling into the storeroom as she was. And she was disappointed, to put it lightly. The smile quickly gone and replaced with a deep scowl.

“You wretched girl!” She cried out, not expected Serena to have finished. Ray couldn’t even take pleasure in her downtrodden visage, not one hint of her accursed beauty shining through. It was a rotten victory. “You asked someone to help you! Who helped you?”

“N-no one…?” She was uncertain. While the War God had visited her, he did not lift a single finger and did his best to distract her. There was only the band she wore but that was no real help. If anything, it dug into her scalp and made her seethe.

Ray merely huffed and threw the bread loaf upon the dirty floor – leaving no choice for Serena to grab it as quickly as she could and try to wipe the soot and dirt off it. She was shaking with rage from the sheer humiliation.

“Eat that, you wretched girl. And then meet me below. You shall get your real task and you had best do this on your own!”

“Wait! At least tell Yuri that I-!”

The door slammed and Serena dug her fingers into the stale bread. The first blaspheme thought she had – she wished it was Ray’s head.

 

\-----

 

A scandal amongst the Gods that Yugo couldn’t escape from. All were whispering of some mortal Serena who found herself in the middle of Ray’s fury. She was not an angry Goddess – like others, she only bared her teeth when it was justified so Yugo knew it was bound to be ridiculous and not worthy of him rushing to his mother’s side. Besides, Yuri was probably already there – comforting mother in her hour of need.

As always.

Or at least, he thought so. Whispers carried on the winds about a mortal Serena increased and her secret love affair. Perhaps that’s why his mother was furious with her; perhaps she had done something dishonorable in her name? None the less, it was not worthy of his time or attention.

Whispers on the west wind carried on and on, constantly describing the tale of poor mortal princess and the troubles she gained. ‘W _oe for Serena!’_

_“The child was never bound to win against Ray.”_

_“The poor girl does her best!”_

_“Woe for the devious young lovers!”_

_“If only Serena hadn’t betrayed him!”_

_“If only Yuri hadn’t lied!”_

Yuri…?

Yuri!

He got the hint. Now it was Yugo’s problem. And without wasting another moment, he raced off straight to his mother’s temple. That’s where the winds had told him to go, that’s where the great sorrow of Serena had come from. That’s where the anger of his mother drenched every crevice. One thing was for certain; Yuri had been sincere that night that he came to him. The golden flecks in his eyes were not an accident.

He hated him; hated, hated, _hated_ him. Or rather, wanted to be capable of such. Even if he could laugh at the misery Yuri had found himself in and had dragged others into – and he could, he easily could if it was _just_ Yuri and his own misfortune. But no. Yugo couldn’t ignore that his godly intervention was needed in his mother’s interference.

Yuri was right to be wary and Yugo should’ve taken that seriously. He gripped tightly onto his club, making his way through the temple and each level until he reached the lowest part. His elder brother was hidden deep below, and he couldn’t understand why – he could easily reside with his mother up above. Hell, he had his own grove and home to go to. But if Serena had somehow betrayed him, it figured he’d go home to Mother. And she would shield him as any mother would.

But why down here?

Yugo wondered and searched until he found a room barred off in the most remote section. He snuck up as quietly as he could, peering from the entryway and saw Yuri’s unconscious body laying across cushions and their mother sitting next him, wiping her tears away. It wasn’t right, none of this was. His normal ethereal glow had diminished – that was new!

“Your father is wretched, even more than I thought. Going against me and helping that mortal, I know he did – no matter how much he denies it. And that girl denies it too – lying to my face! My poor child, how could you be so careless? She’s so unworthy… But don’t worry, I’ll get that vile mortal and you’ll be well soon enough. Just keep resting, child…”

Yugo had never seen such sorrow from his mother, never seen Yuri so wrecked and he backed away further from the corridor lest his mother discover him. He wouldn’t go up against his mother, not directly. But his godly duties couldn’t be ignored.

He really hated to admit it, but he couldn’t put away his club just yet.

 

\-----

 

Serena wondered how long this would go on.

The band given to her was grating deeper into her skull the longer she wore it. Serena could almost swear it would squeeze her head until blood poured from her ears - a slow, painful death. And as she walked, her feet swelled and blistered and the chill in the air was getting worse.

‘Scale the mountain,’ Ray had told her. ‘Scale the mountain and retrieve the black waters that flows atop from the underworld. Return with the cup filled.’

Scaling a mountain while pregnant? Serena sighed, leaning against a rock and tried to catch her breath - Ray went from such a tedious task to outright dangerous. And Serena has barely scaled the base, only managing to catch a ride from a traveling merchant as far as he would take her.

She rubbed her arms, trying to maintain warmth. There wasn’t much time to find this spring safely. She had no ways to navigate, to stay warm or hydrated or anything of the kind. Only half of the stale loaf Ray had given her earlier and that wouldn’t be enough for her if it was just herself and not two to feed. This was not a task of worthiness, Ray was seeking death – either from the danger or exhaustion. And Serena was so tired. There was no rest between her first task and now. No real time to rest or to eat, drink water. Forget proving herself, she had to survive.

But how? In the storeroom, it was sheer dumb luck that she managed to finish her task in the time allotted to her. Only after Zarc bestowed the suffocating headband that squeezed her head so hard that she could hardly think or focus on anything else except finishing and finishing as fast as she could and-!

What did she need to do to call upon him now?

But she couldn’t think! Not with the band squeezing around her temples to the point of frustration!

“ZARC!” Serena cried out, mustering all her strength and pulled at the headband, feeling her hair being pulled from its roots and she screeched, her screams echoing across the vast space around her – why wouldn’t this come off?! It was nothing but pain and restricted her and she was ready to faint at any moment. “Take! This! _Off_!”

“Oh no, little Serena. You’ll want to keep that on.” And there he was, appearing before her with a glow of the Divine surrounding him, must more prominently now than the night before. He was dressed in his battle attire, a golden helmet now adorning his head, and his chariot drawn by his horses, his insignia burned into their hides. “You can’t receive my blessing otherwise. And that wouldn’t be really smart to reject me.”

Serena huffed, putting her hands down. She was just overcome with frustration, exhaustion and quite frankly, was starting to feel a little delirious. “I’d be stupid to accept! Why are you helping me?” Her voice came out so small and hoarse, she hardly believed it was her own. Zarc gave a smile and in the middle of the day, with the sun beaming down on them, Serena could almost see the semblance to Yuri. She wanted to see Yuri basking in the sun, to see him smiling. “… did Yuri send you?” She wanted to hope, that perhaps he was thinking of her.

“Yuri’s a little passed out at the moment, you did quite a number to him.” The scar on her palm burned with the most searing pain and yet it was nothing compared to the pull she felt within her chest. She only remembered the candle falling on his chest, right atop his heart. Wax burns were not the cause of his pain – not with how he screeched and proclaimed her betrayal against him. It was worse to know that he was only not thinking of her but closed himself away. “Personally, I think he’s being dramatic to get Ray to coddle him… as always. Honestly – I don’t see why you’re going through such trials that child. I’m sure there are scores of adequate men who’d be willing to warm your bed. Well, maybe not now because of the baby but-”

“Take this back.” Serena cut him off and gulped heavily. “I’m not doing this because I want someone in my bed o-or a father for our baby, but because…”

“Yes, yes – to prove yourself worthy. How noble. Serena, I see a fighter before me and for that alone – you are worthy.” Words she had never expected to hear from the most unlikely of sources. She had never expected for the God of War to call her, a Princess who couldn’t even fire an arrow, worthy of a God’s love. His son’s love. The headband hurt slightly less. “You stood up to my darling Ray and spat in her face – I respect that. But… I must let you know, that child whose playing husband… he’s a pariah. There is not a worthy bone in his body.”

“You’re wrong!”

Zarc rolled his eyes, clear annoyance surrounding him. A god of sentimentality, he was not. “Am I? Then why did he run? Why did he not defend you when running into his mother’s arms? I saw no fight in him for you – even now, he’s simply leeching off what’s safe. He doesn’t love you, little Serena. Are you sure you want this boy?”

Her heart raced at his harsh words. Almost every part of her rejected it, wanted to throw a rock and knock off that golden helmet and expose him for the lies he dared utter before her. But… but there was that small, gnawing voice in the back of her mind. The worry she felt during their wedding night as she opened her legs for a winged serpent. As he abandoned her every day without warning or explanation – who had left her isolated in the tower for months.

Yuri was a coward, she could admit that. And he made his mistakes. He was hiding his mortal wife, the proof of his mistake from the world – from his mother. Serena could never deny that. Love was not blinding her from the problems they had – what he kept from her.

Zarc had so little faith in his own child – no wonder Yuri had said he wasn’t a being _rich_ in emotions, she could see why. A distant father who was annoyed at the sight of him and a mother whose coddling he couldn’t escape from. It was reminiscent of her parents; how her mother always clung to her and told her how to behave for her husband – to watch her beauty and her father who was simply too angry at her defiance. And Yuri took her from that – let her speak and act freely as she never been before.

Serena bit her lip, the scar in her palm and the pain in her skull at odds with one another.

_“Aside from my family, I…”_

She knew what he was going to say that day, she echoed that same sentiment. He knew what loneliness was and what he’d done. That night, he promised her a surprise in the morning. And as she lifted her slim fingers to her temples and touched the headband digging into her scalp, Serena knew the surprise and the risk he was taking. She couldn’t even be mad. “I want him so much I’ll defy whoever stands in my way. Even my blessed protector in this fight. I’ll save him from your coldness, from Ray’s prison…from his own cowardice!” And with a simple tug, the headband slipped off so easily and she could feel herself breathe right. Even the scar on her palm burned less. It didn’t even hurt but instead, filled her body and her hunger whet and her thirst quenched.

His jaw firm and teeth clenched with his lips in a hard line, Zarc found himself stunned into silence. This small slip of a girl defied him, insulted him, and dared to hand back his blessing, rejecting his help from a misguided ideal of honor and worse yet – love. She had lost her senses for the foolhardiest of ventures. And he hoped she would.

“You refuse to give up?”

“Yes.”

“And you want this boy?”

“… he is my husband, and I will take no other. He’s burned into my skin as I am in his.” She clenched her fist tightly.

Her hair was a wreck and her skin cracked, clothing torn. She was hardly the beauty he’d heard about – especially no match for the beautiful Ray. But right now, with fire burning in her eyes and her chest puffed out with a surge of confidence – she was a vision. He could see why Yuri was taken away by her and how he could be so bold to defy Ray. Perhaps… perhaps he wasn’t lost yet. Zarc held out one hand and gripped tightly on the reigns of his horses who geared up to ride. “Then hop on, My Lady. I shall see you endure and save that foolish husband of yours.”

Hope was not yet lost! Not when she took hold of Zarc’s hand and climbed on the chariot, holding onto him as he whipped his horses and they ran – the chariot rumbling and moving swiftly upon the uneven landscape. Serena could feel herself become sick, the constant motion made her jump and gasp and sway from side to side. But she would endure on her field.

 

\-----

 

_“Poor Serena, see how she journeys! Such bravery!”_

_“Even the War God is on her side, surely Ray has been unkind!”_

_“Such cruelty makes the Goddess even more sublime!”_

_“Poor Serena, her belly swells and her husband sleeps!”_

_“When will this madness be put to an end?!”_

The whispers were strong as Serena returned to the temple, chalice in hand and the corners of her mouth turned upward in the most confident of grins. She held out her hands, the water sloshing in the cup as the tiniest bit leaked out – showing it was in fact the water that Ray had sent her after. “For you, Goddess Ray, as you sought.” She shouldn’t antagonize her further, she knew that. But the Goddess did take the chalice, mulling over it and staring into her reflection upon the water. There she was.

Angry and frowning, her brows furrowed and her expression unamused. She had returned…

Ray slammed the chalice down harshly upon her table, sneering at the murky black waters that reflected. Serena had returned, alive and well and victorious. Ray had a suspicion that Zarc helped her overcome that first task, she knew his insignia. And now, Serena returned panting and sweat-covered, as though she’d been jostled about and rushing. What was worse was the fierceness in her eyes. She thought – well, _hoped_ , that Serena would falter.

She was tired and worn and shaking but she still stood before her, determined and proud, with the headband of gold and streaks of dried blood at the sides of her temples. But Ray would not see herself fail before a mortal! “Why do you keep going?”

“I’ve said my reasonings before, Goddess.” Ray cringed; this girl still held an ounce of respect in her voice. But it was not so weak as before. “I’ve done what you wanted – and succeeded. I can see him now, yes?”

By all accounts, she did the tasks as such. She _did_ separate the seeds before dawn, and she _did_ retrieve the black waters. But the mortal had help each time so how much did that count as her own ability? As her own worth? More reason that Ray could not accept the outcomes. But she was growing weary of this girl and her face, her sunken-in eyes that told a tale of sorrow and defeat – yet refused to accept such a fate. Tired of her growing belly that reminded her of the crime her child committed against her. Tired of… tired of her sheer defiance.

“Another task, little girl.” Her voice was bitter, regretful to continue this.

“But I have done what you asked! You _must_ let me see him now!”

“I must?” Her eye nearly twitched in annoyance, was the mortal so bold as to give her commands now?! “You forget your place and I’ll do well to remind you, Serena.” It was the first that Ray had uttered her name and the Goddess took a step toward her, a crack in the pillar appeared almost in perfect sync with her movements. It didn’t occur to Serena how tall the Goddess was, how imposing she could really. She stood over her, staring down at her with the most glorious eyes that poets fawned over. She should’ve felt fear or doubt – it was normal. But the headband steadied her and the pain in her palm kept her alert – she’d survive Ray. “Travel to the underworld and obtain a flower for me, I hear it’s most beautiful.”

Serena’s eyes went wide; the underworld?! But… but mortals could not travel there! There was only one way for any mortal being to reach there. She wanted to ask, to open her mouth and seek guidance on how she was supposed to accomplish such a task. But from the coldness in those eyes and the sweet smile she bestowed on her, Serena perfectly understood the message.

“I’ll get that flower for you, Ray.”

A final act of defiance. What did it matter if she showed the Goddess disrespect? She understood the game. Serena turned away from Ray and walked away from the temple, far as her feet could take her. Beneath the chilly air where the crops withered and dried, leaves crunching under her feet. She remembered playing such games as a child with Grace and Gloria, jumping from leaf to leaf to see which one crumbled the most. Laughs were always shared till her mother grabbed her away, scolding her for being so careless.

_‘You cut your feet, Serena!’_

_‘Gloria, your sisters are dirt-covered!’_

_‘You should know better.’_

And thus, they were all barred from playing such games. “You can play as much as you like, ya know?” Serena said, smiling sadly as she rubbed her stomach. “I promise I won’t stop you from crunching leaves or wielding bows or… anything fun. You’ll live your life.”

It was impossible.

There was no way to reach there.

If the ground below her could open, she’d gladly jump but she’d never survive the fires. Never get past the ferryman or Cerberus. And worse, how was she supposed to reach the surface again? Getting to the underworld for a mortal was easy – they just needed to die.

Death was an obstacle and a block upon every corner. Ray had dealt her a hand she didn’t know how to win. She expected the headband to start digging into her scalp again for her indecisiveness but nothing. No strain as she found enough shade and laid down on dying grass, feeling it prick against her skin. But no one was there to tell her otherwise that it would harm her skin, ruin her dress. She needed to sleep, to rest.

She expected Zarc to appear before her, shoving her and pulling her up by her hair – saying warriors found no rest. How was she to free her coward of a husband if she just laid down like a boar and slept? The longer she laid there and her eyes grew heavy, the more Serena realized that Ray set this task upon her for two reasons.

One: all gods feared and loathed the underworld. Anything to do with the dead in the lands below were incomprehensible. Even uttering the Receiver of Many by name was a curse upon itself, one she hadn’t dared to breach even now. It was worse amongst mortals than the Gods, she imagined but the sentiment was true. Immortals could not comprehend the dead and thus, steered from it. Zarc could not help her or would not; she didn’t know.

And two, plain and simple: she wanted Serena to die.

And she very well could. Her stomach ached from hunger and felt drowsy from being on her feet for so long. She wondered when the last drop of water she had was. By now, she had run out of favors. Before, there were droves of people willing to lay worship upon her and she almost wished for someone like that to come by. This was a quiet she hadn’t discovered before, hearing nothing but her own thoughts and the rumbling of her stomach.

Ray wanted her to die.

She needed to get to the underworld.

She’d have to die.

She would fail.

And never return.

And Ray would win.

Serena opened her eyes, staring at the sky in its purplish and orange hues. How long had she dozed off? Did she? Maybe an hour or so she hoped but the grass around her was in even worse shape than she last saw. But her stomach no longer hurt.

“Yuri… you should’ve told me…” She muttered, pulling herself up as she stretched. Serena dug her nails into the tree, using it as support as she stood up on her wobbly legs. “I see why though. Your mother is cruel, and you fear her. I understand…” Her muttering continued as she continued to walk and trail off, deeper and deeper away. “I should’ve trusted you…” _And you should’ve me._

She found herself at a cliff’s edge and kicked at a rock, watching it fall off the edge and into the deep cavern below – sinking into darkness before hearing a small _clunk_. It was a steep fall and Serena could only stare. “I should’ve trusted you, Yuri.” Her foot slipped and she fell, catching herself on her knee and skidding it – ripping skin and bleeding on her dress. It hurt and made her cry out in pain, but now she was closer to the edge and heard more rocks hit the ground below.

If she fell, would the ground open?

She had to get to the underworld.

The Gods honored heroes and she would do whatever she could. She would make herself worthy. With a deep sigh, she crawled closer to the edge and stared into the black abyss. The glow of the sun had ebbed away, and the pit below had grown, consuming deeper and deeper as she stared. Serena, Serena… poor Serena, she always heard.

Poor Serena, who earned the scorn of the Gods.

Poor Serena, who no one was worthy for.

Poor Serena, she should’ve been glad for her lot in life.

_“… you’ll always have my love.”_

She should’ve trusted him.

“I should’ve believed him…” She muttered repeatedly to herself. Yuri loved her so and kept her hidden from his mother, saved her from her wrath. From death and destruction, as he put it. And she needed to keep on believing that – he would save her, protect her. The scar on her palm burned in a comforting warmth against the chill, night air. He was still a part of her, he was with her. She wouldn’t die from this fall. She wanted to believe that, _needed_ to. Serena continued to crawl closer to the edge, leaning her body into the darkness. He would come to her.

He came to her every night.

And it was night now.

And so, she fell.

 

\-----

 

The whispers of the wind were on him.

_“Hurry, hurry!”_

“You could help too, ya know! Geez…” Yugo cursed to the winds as he flew faster, faster than he had ever flown before. Racing against time when he heard the last task cursed upon her. How terrible of his dearest Mother; to demand such a thing from a mortal girl! And Yuri, he was of no help!

_“Delivering the news is help!”_

Yugo scoffed. God of the West Wind… he was such a busybody, constantly shoving himself into other’s business. Though he found himself irritated that Sora was privy to the news of Yuri’s marriage before he – and they were brothers! And now look at them, having to come in at the last moment to pull together a miracle. If only he’d come to him sooner, he could’ve helped if this was genuine.

But no, that was not the path taken. “Stupid, overdramatic, pissy-ass family…” Yugo mumbled under his breath as he reached the edge of the horizon, finding a cliff hanging off into the abyss. There was the girl he assumed was Serena, his brother’s wife and she must’ve been smart for coming down this trail. She was as close as to the underworld as she could be, leaning over the edge like that. Maybe he underestimated this mortal and maybe his mother wasn’t so cruel as to bestow such a challenge upon her if she somehow led herself to the place she needed to be at and-

Oh, she fell.

She fell!

Yugo’s heart raced at the sight and he screamed, his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull at seeing the girl drop – what kind of idiot was she?! Was she trying to kill herself?! And he soared downward, feeling his wings flap and tire as she was in his sights, stretching his hands forward and wrapping them around her waist.

 “Gotcha!

And she was saved!

Serena felt strong arms around her and when she opened her eyes, she saw the night air and was floating through, with strong arms enveloped around her. She could see plumed wings, almost like the butterflies that resided in her mother’s gardens. What sort of being…?

He held her tightly as they rose up from the depths, the moon up above closer than before as they reached up to the cliff’s edge and he set her down a ways, safe and secure from slipping off the edge and falling as she had. His clear blue eyes held a deep annoyance, and his mouth turned into a pout. He had arrows in a quiver and her heart nearly soared. She was shaking, wanting to reach out. In her daze, he looked like Yuri. He had wings, his face was similar enough, and he had bows strewn across his back. But when Serena leaned forward and raised her hands to his cheeks, she felt herself sink.

This was not the skin she had spent every night touching.  These weren’t the hands that bruised her, took her, gave her pleasure. And Serena quickly rejected him, the hope she had of moments ago vanishing as she shoved him away. “Don’t you touch me!”

Yugo fell backwards, the back of his head hitting the dirt none too softly and he groaned loudly. “Fuck! That hurt!” She had turned so soft and lost, like a starving kitten until she bared her claws. She and Yuri were most certainly a match and it annoyed him greatly. “I saved you, stupid girl! The least you could do is say _thank you_! Geez, no wonder Mother is after your head…”

_Mother?_ She thought he was Yuri but upon closer look, there was a relation. He was more boyish, his hair slightly wilder, and with his wings outstretched in front of him. The scowl on his face was the same as Ray’s… of course Yuri had a brother. She wanted to ask if he was here on Yuri’s behalf, if he had a message from him. If he spared a thought for her.

But instead, she kept quiet – merely clutching her torn dress and balling it up in her fists to try and grasp onto something.

Yugo sat back up, rubbing the back of his head and wincing. He studied the girl for a moment, confused as could. A great beauty she was not – not with how dirty and unkempt she was. Not with that foul attitude. She was so ungrateful! His guard was raised, trying to find a scrap of likability, of some sort of gentleness that would attract droves to her. He noticed the headband on her head. She was wearing a band of his father?

Yugo huffed. It didn’t surprise him that she would accept help from a powerful god when there was one against her.

“What are you God of?”

“Requited Love.” Serena scoffed, nearly rolling her eyes. The children took too much after their Mother. “And I should let you know, anything I do to aid you know – it’s not done _particularly_ willingly. Personally, I think it’s hilarious that Yuri is in as much trouble as he’s in. A god of love whose love was scorned?! Nothing is as funny as that, I promise you.”

For a god of love, he sure was rather cynical. Laughing and showing cheer at his brother’s downfall. She couldn’t really tell he had any such love for Yuri, not with how he spoke. But they all seemed… like _that_. Ray, the pinnacle of Beauty and she held the most wicked scowls and wielded vengeance. Yuri, God of Lust… a winged serpent who was nothing but good to her. “Just tell me if he’s alright.”

“No, I wouldn’t say that. I meant what I said – he’s in some trouble. Honestly, he was fine until he slept and refused to wake. He thinks you’ve rejected him, obviously you haven’t…” Yugo eyed the headband and frowned. “You haven’t… right?”

He needed to watch her closely, to see if there was a glimmer in her eyes – the same spark of gold that was in Yuri’s. And when Serena looked up, it was like her eyes were ablaze in shimmering lights.

Yugo smiled, that was response enough as he took out a sack tied behind his back and unraveled it, handing her bread. He saw her mouth practically water at the sight of fresh, warm bread – the heat still sizzling and the crust a golden brown. She reached out and saw him pull away. “Ah, ah – not for you, Serena.”

“T-then what’s-?”

“This is an _offering_ , you can’t eat this.”

“It’s fucking **bread**.”

He rolled his eyes, not even bothering to argue with her. She was stubborn as hell. “You’re gonna take this bread and do exactly as I say. I promise you success.”

“That’s what Zarc promised me and I’m still nowhere close to Yuri!”

“You trusted the God of War who dons his bed with the skin of men he kills and decorates his temples with skulls of fallen mortals to aid you? Earnestly?” The corners of his mouth tinged upward as Yugo did his best to bite his lip and try to hide a part of his amusement, no matter how much it failed. He could the heat of embarrassment rising within her, her cheeks flushed. “Oh yea, that’s trustworthy. He’s totally sane! Totally not doing this because he’s mad at Mother, as always! I mean, I salute you for being _alive_ while after earning his blessing – really! But… he’ll draw this out, he can’t bless you if there is no war to fight, _duh_. I can make this end, right here. Do this final task for Mother, and you’ll be free.”

“But-”

Yugo growled, running his hand down his face in pure exasperation. There were simple mortals who accepted a blessing without question, why couldn’t she be one of those? “I _promise_ you, I will get Yuri for you. As much as I don’t like him and think you’re super ungrateful – seriously, you fall from a cliff and don’t even offer words of thanks?! You were raised by wolves and I don’t hold much hope for that kid in your gut either!” He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Besides all that, Mother is interfering far too much. And I can’t allow that. Are you gonna accept my help?”

He made her feel quite foolish. But Zarc had been the one to offer his hand whereas this boy was nowhere to be found. He was the one who offered her guidance in the storeroom, at the base of the mountain, who provided her with his blessing and strength, casted the cowardice from her mind… where was this boy if he knew all this? “Why are you helping me now?”

“I come from a long line of great egos, so that’s part of it. Plus, I only help those in love and, to my greatest dismay… fucking _Yuri_ falls into that category. And so do you, I can’t ignore that. It’d be a great shame for a God of Love to ignore your plight.”

Serena bit her lip, finding the strangest bit of comfort in those words. Wherever Yuri was or what his condition was… he still loved her and that was the greatest blessing she could have. This would not be vain. She nodded, a new fervor coursing through her veins. “Ok, I accept. What’s the bread for?”

“You’re gonna throw this at Cerberus and-”

“I’m gonna what at _what_?”

“Just… just shut up, fuck – are you like this with Yuri?”

“It’s part of my charm.”

“… fuck, you two are made for each other.”

 

\-----

 

Serena wiped the sweat from her brow as se examined the paper once more, doing her best to follow the map that Yugo had set up for her. It was so dark, and she couldn’t tell if her blurriness was due to the lack of sunlight or sheer delirium. He hadn’t allowed her a moment’s rest since now was the perfect time to travel to the depths below – whatever that meant. Yugo directed her down the edge of the cliff, where the darkness prevailed, and she would find a path leading deep below to the earth and to follow it until she reached the gates of the underworld. To say she felt fear was an understatement. She had gone so far beyond that point that it was embedded in her bone, but she had gone too far to stop it. The land of the dead was no place for her, not now.

_“You’ll be_ fine _,”_ he told her, humor deep in his voice as he waved off her concerns, _“keep going until you see the big ass three-headed dog, you can’t miss it and then toss the bread. Dogs are dogs no matter where you are.”_

And she did, Serena tossed several loafs of bread as Cerberus caught sight of her. She tensed severely, running toward the rocks and awaited to be devoured and mauled by his teeth but no, instead she heard the yapping and barking and growling as they fought over the offering. She blinked, watching the spectacle for a few moments before her feet finally moved and she ran her hands along with wall to try and steady herself as she continued the path.

It didn’t take long for her to reach what appeared to be a maze, merely following along the torches and voices that converged. The closer she found herself to the end, the more she felt the warmth of lights and the rich aroma of food and drink she could not consume and the wailing and cheers – and this was not from the dead. They had no reason to celebrate such news as this. No, it was the court of the underworld. It was a celebration, proclaiming the Queen had returned! Bless Yuzu for returning home, back to her rightful place!

How pleased Lord Reiji was now!

Her time below the surface had come and there was nothing but joy all around as the voices spoke all around how joyous Yuzu was to rush into Reiji’s arms, practically knocking him over and earning a score of gasps and giggles at such a display. Joy indeed.

_Oh,_ Serena realized, _that’s what Yugo meant._

And she reached the end of the maze, looking around to see an empty throne room and merely stood there, waiting and pouting, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. She was forced to wait; a reunion was taking place and all matters were to be put on pause. Yuzu needed to tend to her husband before seeing her. She didn’t know how long that would take but Serena recalled how a day away from Yuri and they’d be entangled in each other’s arms – their passion inflamed from the distance and loneliness. And that was just from one day, not even a full one at that. She could only imagine how long she’d stand there and wait.

Serena couldn’t be mad. She could be comforted knowing that after this, she’d see Yuri again. And perhaps, he missed her so greatly they’d… heat filled her cheeks as she fiddled her fingers together, becoming impatient as a strange heat had filled the air all around and no matter which corner she stood in, she couldn’t avoid it. And she reminded herself not to be angered or irritated that one couple were celebrating their love.

… but she could be a little jealous.

 

\-----

 

Little taps and pricks were along his skin as whispers swirled around him. It hadn’t been different than before when it was Ray’s soft voice, feeling her tears fall on his face and stain his clothes. Her hands were gentle, smoothing his hair as though he were a child, as she did when he so young and small. But that’s not who was in the room with Yuri now.

The voice was different, deeper even. He would’ve suspected Zarc but that would mean his father spared him a passing glance rather than regarding him as an obstacle to Mother’s attention, so he cast that from his mind – unless he was laughing at his agony, but that wasn’t happening now. The voice now, there was concern woven within its boyish demeanor… the concern turning to annoyance and exasperation. It sounded like Yugo but that would be ridiculous because Yugo was never concerned.

But that was on him.

Every chance there was, Yuri took to drive Yugo insane and spite him.

He expected him to be there to laugh and mock him, tease him for his pain. What kind of Love God can’t keep the love of a mortal woman? How could you drive her to want your murder? The shame and embarrassment alone were enough to want him to sink into the earth, to dissipate and never be heard of again. Yuri was certain all would be better off now. His brother wouldn’t have to seek him out in anger, his father could have mother’s undivided attention and give her a new child to coddle.

And Serena.

She spat in his face and said he didn’t love her. She held a dagger in her small hands against him. She threw an ornament at his head their first night and dropped hot wax on his chest their last night. By all accounts, she would be the happiest. Serena would be away from him and return to her family or – as _loathe_ as he was to admit it, a new husband. Someone else who would whisper to her ear compliments and love about her beauty. And a face, a name.

Had she waited just a few hours, just until that morning… he’d be all hers.

Yuri had it all planned delicately. He wanted to kiss her awake, to see sun on her face and that smile in the light of day. Perhaps have a lazy morning in bed before having her dress in hunting attire. Bows prepared for her, for her small hands that had never known work – just a small exercise to shoot a bird or deer. No doubt they would be seen together, and some would think he stole a nymph of the Hunter Goddess. And others would recognize her as that beautiful mortal who rivaled his Mother.

He could imagine her soft hands fumbling clumsily with the bow and seeing her unfortunate skills in action, laughing at her incompetence but eager to teach her to shoot straight. And they would lay under the warm sun on lush grass and they’d be happy.

But alas.

His chest tinged in pain, feeling that scar and burn conflict heavily and made him want to lose his breath. Serena was better now, she wouldn’t be around him anymore. That’s what she wanted…

Even if she cried on top of him, professing loneliness when he was gone – wanting him to stay longer, to know more about him. He tricked himself, was that love? Did she love him? He wanted that, just her love and happiness – even if he had no clue how to achieve it. And now, he wanted to be lost in the memory of those nights together, where they shared whispers and kisses and longing touches.

But the whispers turned to warnings and frustration.

_“Wake up, you fool! Don’t you know Serena is in danger?! She’s on her way to death!”_

Death?

No, impossible!

He was certain she was safe, she had to be. She was under his protection and the other Gods wouldn’t dare cross him. His heart raced – where was he though? His breathing hastened. Yuri wasn’t by her side, he had abandoned her. Serena wasn’t safe.

She was in danger because of him.

His fingers twitched and he felt warmth on his skin. The heat of embarrassment and shame and concern and worry and fear. He felt it so sparingly and yet right now, in this moment as his eyes shot open and he sat up, panting and his eyes wide – he had never such fear.

“Serena…!”

He had spent so much time asleep, casting away the world and finding no reason to wake up. Not to spite his father, not to unleash arrows upon the unsuspecting or even for his mother’s joy. No, Yuri woke up for Serena. And only Serena.

He didn’t care that it was Yugo standing beside him with the most joyous grin – no doubt he’d been beating him with that club of his for several minutes now and later, he’d feel pain but for now, that didn’t matter. He needed to save Serena! Yuri unveiled his wings, pushing him completely up as he flew toward the open doorway and down the halls, frantically searching about in the maze below his mother’s temple.

He needed to go! He needed to go right now!

Nothing was in his mind except the danger she was in – what trouble had she found herself in? Where was she? Whoever had put her in such danger, they’d find no rest and no God would hear their plights.

And as he reached the upper floors at last, seeing the light of freedom, he was stopped by Ray standing her beloved roses with shock written all over her. It didn’t make him pause as he tried to fly past her but to no avail – she was fast, gripping onto his wrist and pulled him back and embracing him. “Yuri! You’re awake! At last, my darling child!” Her words were concerned, and her shoulders shook, her tears falling into his hair.

Normally, he’d laugh and allow her this. Allow the attention she gave him and relish in it. But he had more pressing matters and he was remembering what she said to him as he slept, that she would deal the mortal who scorned him. He would feel the faintest bit of Serena’s presence all around the temple. She was here and she was here _recently_. His eyes narrowed. “… did you hurt Serena?” His words were muffled against her chest and he felt her stiffen. Somehow, Yuri had found the strength to push back against his mother and bare his teeth at her. “Mother, answer me.”

“Child,” Ray shook her head and held her hands out, trying to draw him in with her soft, comforting tone, “you’re tired, you’ve been hurt. It’s alright to lay down. You needn’t worry about such matters, darling child.”

“I’m not a child!” Yuri barked back, his teeth grit and fist balled up. He hadn’t been for so long and had denied it for just as long. “Stop treating me as such and tell me where she is or I’ll… I’ll…” Yuri searched around for something, anything to make Ray follow his wishes. There was no animal he could turn that would hurt her, she would turn to the same animal – bigger and subdue him. And he could not hurt her. But… he took an arrow from his quiver and pointed it at his heart. “I’ll harm myself with this.”

Ray raised a brow, confused and unamused. “Your… _own_ arrow? I… why?” Perhaps the sleep had hurt him, and he wasn’t thinking straight. And she would’ve thought so until she looked at the arrow. It bore his insignia, but… it was not an arrow of lust that he normally carried, but one of lead. It would close his heart to who he saw. And the piercing gaze Yuri gave her, she felt tears spring to her eyes upon realizing. “You’d… you would do that to me?”

Serena had meant that much to him, so much that he would close himself away from Ray, sever ties with her. And Ray collapsed, sobbing into her hands. She hadn’t ever meant to push him so far… all she saw was her son suffering in agony and the cause was a mortal girl whom she hated. Ray had put her son in the middle of this feud and with every task she handed that girl, she pushed him farther away. And if she pursued, he’d be gone. Just as now as he threatened.

“Tell me, Mother, where is she?” At her silence, Yuri tightened his grip on the arrow and pushed it slightly harder, wincing at the pain. It would only take another added pressure before his skin broke and the lead would poison his blood and heart against Ray.

Ray outstretched her arm, her eyes wide and panicked. “No, wait! Stop, _stop_! I’ll tell you, just… just please… I’m so sorry, Yuri but… she won’t live this night.”

“What! Where is she?! What did you do?”

“No mortal returns from the land of the dead, Yuri. I don’t know if she ever made it there but if she did…”

There was time, there had to be!

He had to stop her!

 

\-----

 

At first, Serena was charmed by the happy couple missing each other and taking their time reuniting and she was more than willing to wait. But the growing heat of the underworld and the more time that passed and various nymphs and even other denizens of this world passed by her and whispered, surprised by how she was unwilling to budge. Now Serena was just annoyed.

They had all eternity – surely, they could spare a few minutes to meet her and then resume their business! It wasn’t like she had all the time to wait for them to finish fucking…! It was the bitterness churning in her gut as she rubbed her belly, sighing heavily. “We’re in a weird sort of family, kiddo… Don’t worry, you’ll turn out well enough. I’ll make sure of it, even if I gotta strike down anyone standing in the way of your happiness. And that _includes_ these annoying Gods…”

Bearing down with their arrows and clubs and chariots… and now she awaited a flower.

A loud bang made her finally take notice as she pushed herself off the floor – it was the sound of a scepter hitting the floor, announcing the arrival of Lord Reiji, Receiver of Many and Yuzu, Goddess of Spring. _Finally!_ And Serena tried not to look annoyed, not when they arrived and sat upon their thrones looking immaculate and regal and like they hadn’t spent several hours in a lust filled haze.

And she would hope her face didn’t betray her knowledge of that.

Serena knelt, trying not to look like the disrespectful urchin she had been throughout this ordeal. “Goddess Yuzu, my name is Serena and I-”

“ _You’re_ Serena?! Like, _the_ Serena?”

She paused, not understanding what she missed when Yuzu stood from her throne and moved rather unceremoniously toward her as the goddess cupped her face and lifted her head up, Yuzu’s blue eyes reminded her of the sunny summer skies, her complexion was that of the sun. “Are there other Serenas?” She asked with a bit of difficulty since Yuzu had yet to release her face, merely continuing to examine her.

“No, I’m certain – you are her!”

“Yuzu,” Shudders ran throughout Serena’s body, the God of the Underworld had such a rich, deep voice that it shook her to her core, “I wasn’t aware you kept the company of mortals. Is she a companion of yours?”

“Nope, never met her! But I’ve heard of her nonetheless!” She released her cheeks and took hold of Serena’s hands, helping her up to her feet. “Who hasn’t heard of Serena, the mortal girl who dares defy Ray? Whose traveled through towns and mountains in search of Yuri? I’ve been rooting for you.”

Reiji scoffed. “Yuri? That winged terror?”

“Yes, Reiji – they’re in love!”

“… every time you come back and tell me stories of the surface, I am reminded why I keep my distance.”

Yuzu tsk’d and waved her hand, shooing him and ignoring his words and turned her attention back to Serena, her smile soft and comforting. “I’d offer you food and drink but that would defeat the purpose in your travel. What can I do for you, brave Serena?”

Well… she garnered a reputation for herself. Effectively, she liked it better than being solely known for her beauty and worshipped. Being known as a troublemaker who stared down a fierce goddess in the name of love was much more…dramatic, to say the least. “Ra- I mean, Goddess Ray was looking for a flower of yours. She said it was the most beautiful…”

Yuzu tilted her head, putting her chin in her hand as she pondered away.

Serena only realized _now_ what an odd request this was. For most of the year, the Spring Goddess was up above, and it was easy to retrieve this flower from her. And she didn’t tell her the name or look of the flower, merely commenting on its beauty. Yuzu snapped her fingers. “Oh! I think I know what she means, please hold on a moment – I’ll retrieve it for you.” Yuzu ran off for a moment and Serena waited in silence – Reiji said nothing, merely studying her.

Most likely, he was measuring her worth. He spent most of his time judging the souls of mortals and their punishments and right now, he was sizing her up. Would he tell her if she found her worthy? Or continue in silence.

Instead, Serena could see the slightest hint of a smile as he regarded her – a slight nod.

Yuzu returned with a small box, normally for jewelry. “I’m surprised Ray wants this one – I have many others that would better suit her taste, or aesthetic even.” She placed the box in Serena’s shaking hands and she stared at it in disbelief. There was no way it could be so easy, there had to be a catch. The box will burst into flames upon meeting the sun. The flower would melt through and tear the skin from her bones. It was sentient and would wrap its stem around her neck and strangle her.

But as she stared and listened to the hum of Yuzu’s voice, nothing dangerous happened. In fact, oddly enough… this had been the safest Serena had felt in quite a while. Perhaps it was that easy and Ray never thought she’d make it this far. “… t-thank you, Goddess Yuzu.” Her voice cracked and she hugged the box, her nerves set so far over the edge that it threatened to overwhelm her.

“Nonsense! And no need for formality. As I said, I wish you success – I made quite a wager for you and your happiness. Now, you should be heading off. This is no place for living mortals.”

Serena nodded, bowing her head in gratitude toward Yuzu and Reiji as she scurried off. As she was out of earshot, Reiji sighed and tapped his fingers along the armrest of his throne. “What flower did you give her?”

“The one I knew Ray wanted.”

“Uh-huh, and who did you bet against?”

“Mother.”

“And _what_ did you bet?”

“My time here.”

“Yuzu!”

“Don’t worry! Did you see that girl? She’ll be fine – love is a powerful motivator. You should know that.”

And such, Reiji had no retort against her. Merely watching the mortal Serena follow down the maze she entered. The only reason she survived was the blessing from Zarc, as noted by the insignia on the band on her head. And the only way she found her way this far and lived was with another God’s blessing. She somehow charmed her way through, and he could… admire such tenacity. She would find success regardless, but…

He held out his hand and urge Yuzu to come forward and she did, laying her hand upon his as he held up her hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckles. “Powerful indeed, Yuzu…”

 

\-----

 

With cautious steps out from the cave and up the cliff’s edge, the warmth of the surface returning bit by bit before Serena laid her eyes on the blue skies and heat of the sun bearing down on her. She was shaking, nothing had happened.

The box didn’t turn to acid in her hands, the flower did not strangle her, it did not prevent her from leaving the underworld.

She safely made it past Cerberus, gained the favor the Spring Goddess and even the dreaded Lord Reiji regarded her… Serena didn’t know how to react except to laugh. Laugh hard and laugh and without restraint. It was such ugly laughter, with snorts and bringing a pain to her side but regardless – she succeeded!

Yugo promised her a reunion with Yuri, and she would see him before the day’s end now – she was certain! All she needed to do was deliver the flower now to Ray and she’d be free from this torture. As she walked on away from the cliff’s edge, Serena wondered how she would go about delivering the flower to Ray.

Perhaps she would simply toss the box at her feet and deliver a clever quip to the Goddess, watch the blood drain from her face as she turned into a seething mass of anger. Or maybe, she’d toss the flower amongst her roses. No, wait, she could deliver it sweetly – yes, that was good. That would be spiteful, and she loved that.

No, wait.

There was a better idea.

Serena found a tree in a busy field, resting against it for a few moments with the box atop her thighs. Just a few moments rest and movement to do this was not needed. She would go up to Ray and present her the flower, as it was from her own hair. She would stand before her in complete defiance and pluck it, daring Ray to take it from her hand – to ask her to put it in her own hair, to regard her as an equal.

Yes, that’s what she wanted.

That was best.

And so, Serena opened the box and gasped at the flower.

Truly, it was stunning. The stem had no such thorns to prick her fingers and the color was a rich, soothing pink – swirls of white throughout its pedals and little green furrows sticking out from the middle for its nectar. Serena picked up the flower, holding it closer to her face to take a whiff of such an enticing flower.

It was fragrant and sweet, so pleasing to her senses and took another whiff – this time, it made her feel slightly light-headed. The lack of sleep and food and drink was not in favor of the sweet smell of this mystery flower.

Her head started to hurt, and she cringed – hissing in agony.

Even her scar began to burn, a scorching pain like no other!

The flower burst in her face, its pollen trailing into her mouth and her throat swelled and closed shut. Serena slumped over, the box falling off her lap as the last few fleeting breaths were stolen away from her, leaving her with the single thought of her husband, trying to utter his name before her chest stopped all movement and her body was heavy and her world turned black.

 

\-----

 

His whole body felt inflamed with fury and dread as he raced toward the edge of the horizon, not caring what he had to trample out of his way. Ray had said she sent her to the Underworld, knowing that mortals lacked the methods to get there except through the obvious way. And with the look of shame on her face, he knew she had regretted her anger.

Yugo said she would be safe, he told her what to do and she would live through the trial. After all, she had the blessing of both him and their father – how could she be anything if not fine? But Yuri didn’t trust that, not for a single moment.

Ray was crafty, bending the universe to her whim to achieve exactly what she wanted, and he knew with great certainty she wouldn’t have been so sad in delivering him the news had she not found success. And that’s why he raced this fast, his heart beating so wildly that he thought it easier to cast it out of his chest.

He circled the cliff’s edge, traveled down below and called her name – panic clear in his voice. “Serena…! _Serena_!” Nothing but darkness in his sight and his own echo responding to him. Yuri gulped, kicking off the ground as he continued throughout the darkness of the cavern – continuing to call out for her, hoping beyond hope that she would appear from a cave, safe and sound.

“Serena!”

He needed that, more than anything.

“…Serena!”

Why had he slept for so long?

“ _Serena_!”

He never should’ve abandoned or thought her capable of hurting him.

“Serena!”

He promised her love and companionship. All the missteps he took; hiding his identity, stowing her away, barring her from her family and the public… she embraced him through all that. She still kissed him and called him Husband with pride in her voice and welcomed his embrace. But at her first mistake, he abandoned her. What kind of God of Love was he?

“Serena! Just…” He groaned loudly in frustration, merely resorting to running up and down every crevice, even running in circles trying to find any trace of her. “Come back… Serena…” He should’ve come to her sooner, rushed to her side immediately and pledged his love no matter what she did. It didn’t matter, none of it did.

Yuri flew out of the cliff’s edge, finding footsteps along the dirt and followed them. He heard nothing of the world around him, not the birds or winds upon the trees whispering to him or anything of the kind – only the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. And the footsteps led him to a tree upon an empty field, his eyes wide as he shouted at the top of his lungs, panic flooding him as the flood drained from his pace.

Serena… she was just lying there. It was like she was sleeping, she was so peaceful and still – just as she would be when he left her by dawn. But each of those times, she would stir at his movement and a grunt of discomfort. Yuri hoped for her to move, just a simple twitch of her brow or something.

He got on top of her, placing a hand on her cheek and winced from how cold she felt. She looked so small… dirty and unkempt, bags under her eyes and a swollen belly… his fingers dug into the ground as he shook above her, threatening to collapse. She suffered and it was all over her face. Serena, his Serena… all this just to see him again.

And she was dead.

Yuri wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, breathing in her smell and his hands on her chilled arms, remembering the warmth from months prior. “Serena… Serena, I’m so _sorry_ …. I’m sorry!” His voice cracked and a downpour of tears overtook him as he sobbed into her. And Yuri sat there, repeating his apology into her cold skin until his throat burned, just like the scar upon his chest.

He ran his hand up into her hair, caressing the once silky strands – she was still lovely. Even now.

And their child would’ve been just as lovely. He should’ve been there when she delivered the news, watching her belly swell as she prepared the baby’s room, as he presented her to his family and the pantheon – bragging about the most beautiful woman in his arms, he should’ve…!

Yuri could beg and grovel for forgiveness as he shook and hugged her tighter, enveloping his wings around her in a protective manner. He wanted to be mad; mad at Ray for her jealousy, mad at Zarc and Yugo for not helping her better, mad at the fates themselves for allowing this, her parents for siring a beautiful woman… but in the end, there was only the pure, unbridled rage he felt toward himself.

“It’s my fault…” He moved his head slightly and tilted her chin up, “My Serena… I’m so sorry, all this… I was a coward and look where that brought me, brought _you_. I’m sorry…” He had never spoken words of sorrow, of forgiveness and regret before. A whole new experience and his heart languished with a pain he didn’t know was possible. Yuri sighed and pressed his lips to her cold, dry ones.

He loved her, so much and perhaps – he could give her one last send off as his hold on her tightened, crushing her against his chest. There was the weirdest taste on her lips, some sort of pollen that burned his tongue. Yuri forced her mouth open, his tongue deep into her as he tried to find the source of that strange taste as everything within him burned. Burned with regret and disgust and a vile poison.

She drew a breath.

Yuri pulled away in shock and she dropped, sap dripping out of her mouth as she inhaled and coughed, and color returned to her cheeks. He could only watch as a miracle took place in front of him, not caring how gross it was for her to vomit the strangest colored pollen he’d seen in his life and the poison left her body, a small patch of grass burning away from contact. Serena took in quick, grasping breaths for air and he pushed his hands up to her face, examining her.

Her vision was blurry and her eyes watered and her lungs burned something _fierce_ , but it was nothing compared to the burning sensation felt in her palm, in her chest. There was a man there and his grip was so strong as he cradled her. Had she strength, Serena would’ve pulled away.

But those hands.

Oh, those hands cupping her cheeks and smoothing her hair and sliding along her arms. She knew those hands, the voice that spoke her name with such reverence. And her vision returned to her – a sight for sore eyes.

“Serena, you’re… _you’re_ -”

She didn’t hesitate and pressed her lips to his, not caring if there was a strange taste in her mouth or how tired and dirty she was. Yuri was there! He was holding her! He was kissing her and touching her!

And it couldn’t have mattered much to him either, not as he pushed her down to her back, his kisses rushed and vigorous. He kissed everywhere he could; her lips, her cheeks, her neck – anything that he could whisper his love and loyalty, begging against her. She embraced him, her small, bruised hands pushing into his hair and held him so tightly against her, convincing herself he was there and real and in the light of day!

It was such a mad rush as he pulled up his tunic, his body hot against hers. It had been months and he thought her dead; he missed her, and she missed him. There was no protest from her as she spread her legs, welcoming him as he entered her, a maddening dance.

A need to be as close as they could be, sharing hot and rushed kisses, bruising skin and soft moans. There were apologies needed, explanations necessary but all were exchanged through a rush of heated, wet kisses – scorched into their flesh.

“I missed you, Yuri – I mis _sed you_.”

“I did too… so much.”

And they laid under that tree, his head laying upon her heart and listened to the fast beating relax to a steady pace, his hand rubbing on her belly and her hand caressing his hair. It was funny to both, sharing a great and rushed passion and yet couldn’t muster up a coherent sentence to say to the other. But they had the other under the warm rays of the sun, words weren’t needed.

Not with his smile on her skin and her nails scratching at his scalp.

Serena thought about Reiji and Yuzu in the Underworld and how annoyed she was that they made her wait so long. She was so jealous and yet, that previous anger had dissipated so fast upon seeing Yuri’s face, the fear in his eyes turning into sweet relief as his passion burned into her.

He took hold of her hand and pressed a kiss against the burning scar on her palm; he laughed at it. “I have a similar one to this.”

“… I noticed.”

“Hurts, don’t it?”

“… not anymore.”

He could melt into her and he did, raising his body up slightly as he held himself up above her and caressed her cheek. She was warm now, leaning into his touch. “Marry me… be mine, Serena. In earnest, this time I mean…”

There was a strange mix of feelings rushing through her. She hadn’t rested properly, her mind in constant agony, her body in an endless search for hunger and thirst – her nerves had been wrecked with sorrow and grief and fear, such fear flooding her. And yet now, with grass straining her torn dress – sweaty and exhaustion, Serena never felt more desired or loved as Yuri professed his love for her. He had done so many times before and each time, she wasn’t sure what to make of it. But now, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down a kiss against his smiling lips, she felt the sincerity and believed in his words for the first time.

 

\-----

 

“Praise Serena!”

“Praise Yuri!”

“Ah, young love – how touching!”

“I knew she would win!”

“Damn – strike someone with a passion for me like that!”

“Congratulations!”

Yuri held Serena firmly in his lap, her tired head laying on his shoulder as he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other on her thighs. After their reunion in the fields, he took her to present her to the pantheon – begging for her to drink the nectar of the gods and take her place at his side, to receive the blessing and permission of the King of the Gods himself. There was little resistance.

Yuzu hadn’t been kidding when she said Serena was famous and the others scolded Yuri for taking as long as he did – for allowing it to go as far as it had. But a scolding or three later, she’d been allowed to drink the sweet nectar.

Now was just the celebration of their union, the Gods in attendance cheering and dancing and drinking. Yuri placed a kiss atop her head, causing her to stir and grip onto his tunic. “What is my Serena thinking of? No, wait – I wanna guess! Um… you are thinking… that the headband my father gave you is very tacky, and you want to take it off at last, right?”

She laughed. “It bothers you that much?”

“Yes! You shouldn’t be bearing another God’s gifts, only mine… it gives off a weird impression…”

It was funny, to say the least. Up close like this… Serena could see the same bit of jealousy and anger coursing through his eyes that were in Ray’s. He took after her so much, even their eyes bore an uncanny resemblance. There wasn’t so much of Zarc in him – well, perhaps the madness in their grins. Serena sighed and took the headband off her head and immediately shoved it into Yuri’s hair. “There! Less weird now, right?”

He pouted. With the way it meshed into his hair and pushed it back, he looked almost less boyish. “No, ugh – I hate wearing his emblems, they give me such headaches.”

“Well… how are you feeling now?”

“… I’m sure the headache will come.”

“Are you sure?”

“Hush!” He kissed her cheek and she laughed. His hands were tighter on her skin as his eyes glanced forward, past her and Serena turned her head. There stood Ray, her cheeks red and her hands folded in front of her. The tension between them was thick and Serena gripped tighter onto Yuri, thinking the Goddess could easily swoop in and pull her away by her hair and toss her out of Olympus. “Did you come to congratulate us, Mother? Haven’t I a sweet bride? Tell her she’s sweet and how good we look.”

Yuri was egging her on, purposefully annoying her and Serena slapped his shoulder. He winced, pulling her and nipping at the tip of her ear. Serena couldn’t help but notice how Ray fiddled with her hands in a nervous gesture as she tried to keep her eyes at them. There was much embarrassment in there. “I… I’ve seen much worse matches take place here.” The slightest chuckle escaped her as she bit her lip. “But it’s not the worst, I suppose…” Had she come just to spite? No, Serena realized – not with the warring flood of emotion coursing through her face. Serena remembered how Yuri wasn’t _rich_ in emotions.

She could see it on Ray, this was awkward for her. Swallowing her pride to speak.

“I uh… Congratulations, to the both of you. If I may, I have a gift.” Ray picked up a small box next to her, sliding it across the table over to the happy couple. Serena merely stared at it for a few moments, wondering what sort of horrors waited for her. She picked it up, seeing Ray’s eyes water with uncertainty as she opened it. A hair ornament encased in bright, white pearls – heavy in her palm. Sacred jewels and a decoration meant for a bride, fit for a queen. “I-It’s uh, well… obviously, you know what it is but ah, I would feel great shame if I was unable to bless you.”

A sincere gift and Serena saw it for what it was, a peace offering. Nothing could really wipe away the harshness she delivered upon her but her and Yuri were given a new start on marriage. And her a fresh start of a new, Divine life. Of course Ray would want to start anew. “… thank you, Goddess Ray. It’s very pretty.”

She didn’t correct her on the formality – they of course had to take baby steps. But Yuri did take the ornament and place it within Serena’s hair, right in front of the yellow ribbon holding her hair up. The smile upon Ray’s face was so sincere and Serena looked back, seeing Yuri with a gleeful expression. Ray cleared her throat; her hands were in less of a nervous fit. “I do hope you invite me to your child’s birth – I would be glad to spoil them.”

“Oh, Mother – no! You can’t spoil them!” Yuri chimed in, his lips turned up to a pout. "I wo-"

“Hush, Yuri, I am speaking to your wife.”

Wife! She regarded her as wife! She was acknowledged by the Goddess of Love and bore her sacred jewel upon her head, feeling pride and giddiness as she nodded, agreeing to Ray’s request to spoil the child. And Yuri held her tightly, saying words of gratitude to his mother before turning back to Serena and brushing aside her hair. It was nice, being able to share such small, intimate gestures in the open, surrounded by lights and laughter and love. And they would bask in that radiance, the celebration all around them.

**The End.**

* * *

 

Artwork by [DesireeU](https://desireeu.tumblr.com/post/182330963116)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for supporting this fic!


End file.
